Scottish Princess
by HinataKaede
Summary: Merida and her family are going on a week long vacation. The island they are travelling to has been used only for the DunBrock clan-until now. When Merida meets a boy and his dragon, her world will turn upside down. Will war break out among the clans? Can dragons help? Mericup story.
1. Chapter 1

**==Alright! Time for a new story! I know this chapter may seem a bit choppy, but there is a reason for that! Enjoy the new Mericup story!==**

Chapter 1

"Merida! Merida! Och, child, wake up!"

Merida awoke to the not so gentle nudging of her mother. The sun was shining and birds were singing: there wasn't a cloud in sight. It was a perfect day for sailing. Be that as it may, Princess Merida would have preferred to sleep a little longer.

"Mum…Why do I have to get up so early? We aren't leaving until high noon…" Merida rolled over and covered her head of curly fire with the extra pillow she had and closed her eyes. It seemed that Queen Elinor was waking her daughter earlier and earlier each day, and Merida wanted nothing to do with it.

"Merida, we must get ready. I need you to watch your brothers. This is our yearly campout, everything must be perfect. So… wake up."

With a hurried _tug_ , Queen Elinor pulled the blankets off of Merida and pulled the pillow from around her head. She left both on the floor as she turned and walked back out the bedroom door and down the hall.

"Ugh…" sighed Merida in disgust. It wasn't too early, not sunrise thankfully. But it wasn't nearly almost high noon either. Merida rose and put on her favorite blue dress. She placed her quiver full of arrows and her bow around her shoulders, being careful not to tangle them too badly in her hair.

Then she went out to find her younger brothers.

Hubert, Hamish and Harris were in the kitchen, causing plenty of trouble for Maudie and the rest of the cooks and maids. They tried to run when Merida entered the kitchen, but the girl knew every hiding place the boys had. She plucked each boy up and carried them to the stables, where her horse, Angus stood happily munching on oats. As the boys tried to wriggle away, Merida set them upon Angus' back and began to brush her horse's mane quickly.

"Now boys, we're going on a little ride before we head out on the water. I need you to help me. You can run as wild as you want when we leave."

"Where are we going sister?" asked Hamish, who was the smallest of the three boys. It had been about a year and half since the "bear incident": when Merida, in a fit of desperation had unknowingly turned her mother and her three brothers into bears. Since then, Merida had gotten much closer to her brothers; Hamish the most.

"I dunno. Why don't you lead?"

When Merida and the boys returned to the castle Dunbroch, the final loading process began. Soon the royal family was waving goodbye to the staff and to villagers surrounding the castle, and the trip to the island across the outlet had begun.

True to her word, Merida let the boys run rampant on the large wooden vessel. She was more concerned with whittling another picture into her bow. She enjoyed feeling the warm sun on her face, and feeling the boat rock with each wave that hit the ship. She laughed when Harris tricked their father into tying himself up in the sail's extra rope and hid her amusement when Queen Elinor reprimanded her sons for their reckless behavior.

The ship ride from Dunbroch castle to the island was a fairly short one, but by the time the island was in view, Merida had grown bored of sitting on the ship. She had started to join her brothers in their restless actions when she spotted the large jutting rocks that signified the cliff that surrounded the island's southernmost side.

"Boys! Look! There is is!"

The next few hours were spent bustling about the ship in preparation for docking. Merida worked the hardest, running here and there, helping in any way she could. This was her favorite time of year- she had the freedom to do whatever she wanted for an entire week.

As the ship hit shallow water, Merida was the first person into the water and ashore. She helped pull the ship to shore and helped unload the tents. She set up her own tent and helped set up the dining tent. When her mother told her to go find something fun to do, Merida took off like a bolt of lightning.

"Freedom!" she screeched gleefully as she ran through the thickets and bushes. She ran until she reached her favorite place: a small creek that wound between two giant oak trees. Merida flung her shoes off. Carelessly, the princess jumped into the water, giggling as the cold liquid ran across her bare feet. She scooped up a handful of water and threw it in the air, shrieking with pleasure as the water droplets landed solidly on her hair and dress.

Suddenly, Merida heard a branch snap nearby. Her laughter died away, and she froze, listening intently for any possible signs of danger. After a few moments of silence, Merida edged her way slowly to the other side of the creek.

The air felt differently now. It was too quiet. Too tense.

There was a large bush in Merida's line of sight, and it obscured quite a bit of the forest beyond. Reluctantly she pulled the bush apart and met face to face with a young boy.

"Please don't scream." The boy said, lurching backward and crab walking away from the princess.

"What were you doing? Who are you? Why are you on my family's island?" Merida demanded, stalking up to the boy and picking him up by his light green tunic. He didn't struggle much after he realized Merida was taller than him by at least a head, and that annoyed the young girl even more than the idea that this boy had been watching her.

"I'm not going to ask again."

Suddenly there was a loud roar. Out of a thicket a few feet away came a large black, scaley winged animal. It bared its teeth and lunged for Merida.

Merida screamed. She dropped the boy and turned on her heel. She ran, without looking back, and without stopping to pick up her shoes.


	2. Chapter 2

**==So... chapter two (and future chapters) will be split into two POV's. Merida's, and Hiccup's, mostly. There will be a large split between the two, but I won't be telling you who's POV it is. :) Tell me what you think of the new chapter! I'm trying to place it out a little better than my first fanfic, since a lot of you guys said the story moved a bit fast. Happy reading!==**

Chapter 2

"Mum, I really did see a strange boy!"

"Merida, where are your shoes? Och, child… those shoes-"

"Mum!"

"What child?"

"You aren't listening to a word I say. Again."

"I'm sorry Merida. But this island has been used only for the Dunbroch family. It is impossible for you to have seen someone in this forest." Queen Elinor was finishing setting up the feasting tent and making sure that everything was in order for the first night on the island. After all, it had been years since the royal family had travelled to the island.

"You think I'm making this up?"

The queen's face looked startled for a brief moment before she turned her attention fully to her daughter. Often times, when the two would get into disagreements, Merida would blame her mother for not listening: the one thing that both women agreed to have caused the incident.

"No Merida. I don't think you would make something like this up. It just… doesn't make sense as to why someone would be here on our island."

"Well, it has been years since we had come here. It is possible someone could have found this island while we were gone. I don't know. But that's not the worst of it! There was a creature… something I've never seen before."

"Merida."

"It was huge, and it was all black with lots of teeth. And it had wings-"

"Merida!"

"What?"

Queen Elinor took a long, deep breath. Behind her, the sun was beginning to set, which meant that the dinner meal would soon be ready. Merida sighed with impatience.

"Perhaps you are confused from the boat trip. There are no such thing as winged beasts."

"Not even dragons?" Merida's blue eyes shone in defiance at her mother's opinion.

"Och, Merida. Dragon's are a myth. A legend."

"Legends are lessons. They ring with truths."

Queen Elinor sighed and fixed her gaze upon her firey daughter. At one point in time, Merida would have scoffed at the words her mother had spoken. Now, she was using those same words to make a very accurate point. Dragon's were a creature of legend, a myth. But, so were so many other stories. It wasn't impossible to believe that dragons could exist. It was a very "Merida" thing to believe in. It just wasn't probable that dragons existed now.

"Merida. Dragons may have been around in the past, but they surely do not exist now. Please, help set up for dinner. The boys and your father should be back soon."

Merida did not argue back, but simply sighed and began to help place eating ware and food on the giant oak tables that littered the camp clearing. It was an extremely similar clearing to the stone circle back home-even though home was only a half-day's sail from the island.

With a loud _whoop_ Hamish exploded from the forest on the back of his horse. On his back rode Harris and Hubert, and trailing behind them was a large wheeled cart full to the brim with vegetables and berries and fresh game. Merida smiled brightly at the sight of her brothers and their catch for the day.

They used to be devilish and troublesome to the max. They still were, but as they got older, their antics were becoming more and more relaxed. They no longer caused Maudie hell, but instead went about torturing other kitchen maids and guards. The horse stopped just in front of Merida and Hamish swung down with ease, a smile stuck broadly across his face.

"Look sister! I caught a rabbit and three small birds! And look at all the berries I found!"

Merida smiled. Hamish was one of the better small game hunters the Dunbroch clan had, even though he was still very young- just as Merida was the best archer throughout all four clans.

Queen Elinor smiled. "Yes well, we have to finish preparations for tonight's dinner. Boys, why don't you put the food and game away from the table. Where's your father?"

"Aye I'm here lass. The boys beat me back." Fergus leapt off his horse and landed in front of his wife, wrapping her in a large, strong embrace. Elinor laughed and wrapped her arms around Fergus' beefy neck.

"Dad… I you'll never guess what I found today." Merida said as she finished setting up the table for the royal family.

"Oh?" Fergus replied, cautiously placing his large hunting bow next to the table. He reached over and grabbed the large tray of meats and began to fill his plate with ham hocks, pork, chicken and beef of all sizes.

The sun was setting low in the sky, painting the wide expanse in bright pinks and fiery oranges, the occasional purple floating through the fiery haze as the sun sank lower into the horizon.

"I saw a boy today. And a winged beast, like a dragon."

"Oh a dragon, eh? Thought they were just myths."

"They are dear." Queen Elinor interjected with a pointed glance.

"If the will-o-the-wisp is real, why can't dragons be?" Merida asked heatedly. "Besides, I didn't say it was a dragon. But it could be."

"Oh aye, there could be dragons around. But here?" Fergus asked, shoving a giant piece of ham into his mouth. "Why would there be dragons here?"

"The boy. I never heard his scream, and the beast didn't follow me. Do you supposed he made it out alive?"

"Och Merida."

"Mum!"

"If the boy did make it alive, then don't you think your father or brothers would have seen him? Same with the beast: it would have at least been found by a hunting party."

"Ugh…" Merida groaned, placing her hands over her face in frustration. "Why won't you believe me?"

"Guys! Guys, I found something!"

Hiccup ran through the thick brush as the sun was starting to set. He entered a small makeshift camp, where four dragons lay sleeping peacefully. One dragon raised its head for a brief moment and then lay back down. One of the tents began to flutter as someone emerged from it- a big man with blonde hair. The horned helmet that rested on his head was disheveled as he brushed himself off and stuck small pieces of card into the pouch on his waist.

"Hiccup you're back! Did you find some wood for a fire?"

"Fishlegs. Where is everyone?"

"Um… I believe Astrid is over by the waterfall. She's either bathing or fishing. The twins are over with their dragon. No idea where Snotlout is. Why? did something happen?"

Hiccup shook his head as he ran to the waterfall. "Just get the twins, and see if you can find Snotlout. I need to say something." He called over his shoulder, leaving Fishlegs dumbfounded and confused.

"Astrid!"

"Shh… Hiccup. You'll scare the fish."

"Sorry. I need you to follow me back to the camp. I have some news for everyone there."

Astrid pulled out her line from the pool of water. The waterfall was roaring loud enough that Hiccup had to raise his voice to speak to the blonde haired girl. Astrid tied the line around the pole and picked up the wicker basket that had been sitting by her side.

"Alright. Let's go chief."

Hiccup frowned at Astrid but said nothing. He turned on his good foot and began to walk back toward the camp. Toothless sat waiting expectantly for him to return, and began beating his tail on the soft earth the moment Hiccup was in earshot.

The sunlight bounced off the waterfall, sending bright reflections over the camp. Snotlout came out of his tent rubbing his eyes. The twins, Ruffnut and Tuffnut, were wiping something off of their hands and onto their vests. Fishlegs looked nervous as he sat next to his dragon.

"I have something important to say."

"What is it now?" Snotlout asked irritably. Hookfang placed his head on his rider's shoulder. Snotlout, for once, didn't seem to care.

"While I was exploring the other side of the island, I came across a girl."

Everyone froze. Five pairs of eyes stared at Hiccup.

"I thought you said that this island was free from human life. That's why it was a perfect place to make camp." Snotlout cried out angrily, shaking Hookfang off his shoulder. The Monstrous Nightmare snorted indignantly and turned away.

"Yeah well, I guess I was wrong. When it's dark, Toothless and I are going out to see if we can find their camp. Until we find out if they are staying or not, dragon flying is going to have to wait until nightfall." Hiccup looked around the camp to his friends. They all stood still, eyes wide with concern. Hiccup sighed, knowing that the next part would be the hardest part. "And they have to be quiet. I'm not sure if they know about dragons, but if they do… we don't want them trying to shoot them down. It's for their safety, and our own."

"But Hiccup," Astrid said quietly, "what if they don't plan on leaving?"

Hiccup sighed and brushed his messy brown hair away from his face. "Then we find a new island to camp out on. We would have to do the searching at night, when they won't be awake. I suggest we start preparing for a move out. Stock up on food- fish, meat, berries: whatever we can find."

The teens nodded and began to move to their respective duties. Hiccup sighed. As much as he hated to have to move the camp, he couldn't risk danger to the Dragon Academy: riders and dragons alike. They were, after all, on a dangerous mission. The island of Berk was being threatened by Dagur, again. But this time, the dragons weren't being very much help. Sure they had the fire power to sink the Berserker ships in a preemptive strike, but when it came to combat, well…dragons seemed to run away from the Berserkers in close range combat. Hiccup and the Academy were sent to find the Scottish warriors to ask for aide. It had been quite a long time since Berk had asked for outside help: close to 1,000 years.

Hiccup climbed onto Toothless' back and clicked his metal foot into place. Toothless made a light garble of curiosity, and Hiccup patted him under the chin.

"Come on bud," Hiccup whispered to the Night Fury, "We are going on a little trip. But we have to be quiet. Let's go."

Toothless nodded and pushed off into the air.

The last of the sun was sinking over the horizon, bringing the darkness over the land like a blanket of black.


	3. Chapter 3

**==Okay guys, here's chapter 3. Thanks to Momijifan Low-Ki for helping me work on the kinks of the POV separations. I really appreciate it! Happy Reading!==**

Chapter 3

Merida lay in her family's tent. She was tired from the long day, but she was too awake to sleep. The large winged beast had concerned Merida enough that she had wished to spend the night in the family tent instead of her own. It was a bit childish, in her opinion, but she couldn't ease her mind. Even being with her brothers and parents, she still felt uneasy. Merida sighed and rolled over. Now, instead of looking at the top of the tent, she was looking at the door.

Beside her, Queen Elinor slept peacefully, nestled in her husband's embrace. The princes were curled on top of each other in a messy heap in the corner. Merida curled into a protective ball and tried to fall asleep.

That's when she heard it: the soft patter of gravel shifting under weight. Merida screwed her eyes shut, hoping it was just her imagination. Could it be the beast? She heard another patter, softer this time. Merida took a deep breath and slowly sat up. She inched her way to the door of the tent and gently pulled the flaps apart just enough so she could see.

Blackness. That was all she could see in front of her. Then she saw a shadow. It was small, so she knew it wasn't the winged beast. She closed the flap again and took another breath. Quietly she pulled her bow and quiver of arrows over her head. She inched back to the tent opening and pulled the flaps away enough for her to sneak out.

Merida stood next to the opening of the tent. She pushed her wild hair out of her face and narrowed her eyes in concentration. She looked for movement. When she didn't find any movement after a few agonizing moments, Merida inched away from the tent cautiously. The moon wasn't full yet, and the half-moon's reflection dotted across the water's surface a stone's-throw away. That was the beach.

Whatever this shadow was, it came from the beach, since that was where the gravel was. Not only that, but if it had come from the forest, Merida would have heard twigs snapping, among other muffled earthen sounds. But… it hadn't come from the water; just the beach. That meant that it had to have _flown._

Merida shivered as a gust of wind blew through the camp. She wrapped her arms around her shoulders and began to walk a little farther down to the beach. Maybe there were footprints she could look at.

There were no discernible footprints of any animals. There was, however, a very clear trail of one distinct footprint up the beach. One footprint and a strange, small rectangle type print. Almost as if the person walking was missing a leg; just like her father.

Merida's face hardened as she looked at the prints. Someone was on her family's island, and that same someone had a missing leg. Just like…

Merida looked up in alarm. The boy she had met. He had been missing a leg. She began to follow the prints up the beach until they faded away. Merida stood in the center of the clearing. She scanned the perimeter, looking for anything out of the ordinary. Her hair stood on end when she realized someone was watching her.

Merida turned and looked back toward the beach. Nothing seemed out of place. She backed up a little, keeping her eyes scanning. Nothing moved. There were no sounds.

"It can't be my imagination." She whispered as she turned around to face the forest. If the boy had come into camp and ran back into the forest, she wouldn't find him. But she could go to the edge of the forest and look in. maybe he wasn't hiding very far inside.

Merida took another cautious step and tripped. Her bare feet had touched something warm. Her arrows had gone flying out of the quiver and now lay scattered about her head. She got onto her knees and looked around. Nothing was on her right.

But her left was a different story. A pair of glowing yellow-green eyes stared at Merida. They weren't menacing, but they weren't friendly looking either. There was a spot of red wrapped around its legs. At first Merida thought it was injured. Then she saw the harness and the white skull shape on the edge of the red.

The thing began to move: completely black as the surrounding night. A low growl rose in the creature's throat. Merida began to scoot away from the beast. She was no longer curious about where it had come from, or even what it was.

 _Should I scream? That would wake my father and the other hunters. I would be safe… maybe._ Merida thought as she continued to move away from the black beast. Until her back hit something. It wasn't hard, like the wood of the tables she knew so well, but it wasn't soft either. Slowly Merida raised her head to see what she was up against.

Looking down on her was the boy. His hair was messy and sticking up in odd places. In his hands he was holding something. It looked like a bag. Merida began to scoot away from the boy, and closer to the beast. She stood up cautiously when she was confident that she was between the two. If she screamed now, she might have a chance to run.

"Don't scream. Don't run. We won't hurt you." The boy whispered as he took a step closer to the princess.

"What are you doing in my camp?" Merida whispered back harshly. She took a step away from the boy with each step he took near her. She hadn't noticed the creature move to block her path.

"My name is Hiccup."

"Hiccup? That's an odd name."

"I know. Parents believe a hideous name like mine will frighten off gnomes and trolls."

"Wha-"

"I need you to answer a few questions. Please." Hiccup whispered.

"Why?"

"It's important."

"You're on _my_ family's island. I think you're the one who should be answering questions. Not me." Merida folded her arms indignantly and looked at Hiccup with a daring glare.

"How familiar are you with the island's entire layout?" Hiccup asked lightly.

Merida's eyes widened. She had never gotten a chance to explore the island in its entirety. She knew Hiccup knew the moment he smiled. He had been hoping for a visual cue. And now he had it. He had something over Merida. She took another step back, pressing her back up against the warm belly of the black beast.

Merida turned and opened her mouth to scream.

"Toothless let's go." Hiccup ran over and leapt onto the animal's back. As the creature took off, Merida felt talons wrap around her arms at her shoulders. She was lifted into the air and soon was flying over the water.

Merida's screams woke her parents, and the last thing she saw was Hamish following her along the beach.

"Put me down! I demand it!"

Toothless warbled in irritation, his head dropping down to look at the squirming girl in his grasp. Hiccup had his hands over his ears. He sighed. The girl definitely was of Scottish background, the thick accent was a dead giveaway. If she could help with the mission, Hiccup was ready to try.

"I'll put you down if you promise to help us."

"Why would I do something like that?"

"Because, if you help us, I'll take you back to your camp. You have my word."

"You also said you wouldn't hurt me."

"Are you hurt?"

"No…"

"See?" Hiccup shook his head. "Stop acting like a princess and help us. Please."

"I _am_ a princess."

Hiccup leaned over to look at the girl. Her wild red hair was tangled and whipping about her head in a frenzy. Her dress was torn and dirty and a bow was slung across her back next to an empty quiver. She really didn't look like a princess.

"Toothless, let's bring her up here."

Toothless warbled and his eyes narrowed in disgust.

"Come on bud. She won't squirm so much if she's up here." Hiccup patted Toothless' side and a second later the girl was flung in the air. She began to scream as she fell, and Hiccup caught her in his arms. He then turned and placed her behind him.

"What was that for?" the girl demanded, her breathing heavy.

"Would you rather ride in his grasp?"

The girl shook her head and wrapped her arms around Hiccup's waist tightly. Hiccup leaned forward to look at the view below him, trying to ignore the odd feeling in his stomach.

"Where are we going?"

"To my camp. There are others with me." Hiccup's response was short as he saw the smoke from their campfire. Someone got onto their dragon and met him in the sky.

"Hiccup, who is that?" Astrid's voice was soft, yet harsh as she asked the question.

"This is the girl I saw."

"Oh. And does this girl have a name?"

"I haven't asked it yet. Perhaps she will introduce herself when I put her down. Go get everyone. I think this girl can help us."

Astrid nodded and descended just before Hiccup and Toothless did the same. The girl on his back clung even tighter to Hiccup. He felt heat flush into his cheeks as Toothless landed lightly beside the fire. The girl refused to move. Hiccup sighed.

"Come on. We're on the ground now."

The girl lifted her head slowly, revealing bright blue eyes that was a stark contrast to her bright red hair. Her lower lip quivered the slightest bit and Hiccup felt a twinge of guilt. He hadn't exactly anticipated on kidnapping the girl.

Slowly the girl climbed down from Toothless' saddle. She brushed her dress down, trying to make it look less dirty and disheveled. She looked around with wide, terrified eyes. Meatlug waddled over to her, her golden eyes wide with curiosity. In fact, all the dragons seemed interested in the girl.

"Oh great. You brought back extra baggage." Snotlout folded his arms and stalked over to the girl. His eyes widened for the briefest minute as he observed her. "Well, at least she's cute."

The girl's jaw dropped. She looked around as everyone began to crowd her, asking questions to Hiccup and observing the girl's reactions.

"Hiccup?" the girl said his name like a question, her voice wavering.

"Alright guys. We have business to take care of." Hiccup said, pushing past the twins and Fishlegs and coming to the girl's aide. He took her arm and led her to a carved out log. He sat her down and took the seat next to her. The others sat on the ground or on their dragons and looked at the girl.

"First, will you tell us your name? I told you mine already." Hiccup said gently.

The girl took a shaky breath.

"I am Merida. Firstborn descendant of the clan DunBroch."

"Did she just say clan?" Astrid asked, jumping off of Stormfly and walking up to Merida. Her eyes were searching for the answers of many unasked questions. Merida nodded.

"Aye. I did say clan. What's it to you?"

"Nothing." Astrid turned back to Stormfly.

"This is the Dragon Academy. Here's Snotlout and his Monstrous Nightmare, Hookfang. He can be pretty rude sometimes, but he shouldn't give you too much trouble. That's Astrid. Her dragon is Stormfly, a Deadly Nadder. The twins, Ruffnut and Tuffnut. Ruff's the girl. They share a Hideous Zippleback. And that's Fishlegs. Meatlug is his Gronkle. And Toothless is a Night Fury." Hiccup said, pointing to each rider and dragon.

"These are dragons?" Merida asked, her eyes widening even more.

"Yes. These aren't the only dragons out there either. There are tons more." Fishlegs sat up and began to pull out his cards for dragon classification.

"Fishlegs not now." Astrid said as she got off of her dragon once more.

Merida sighed.

"What do you want with me?"

"We want your help." Hiccup said, looking to his friends. "We are searching for the Scottish clan. Unfortunately, it's been close to a thousand years since we've had any contact with them. We've only got stories to go on, but its ruler was a great king, with four sons."

"You mean the ancient kingdom?"

"You know it?"

"Know what?" Tuffnut said, looking around. "We don't know anything. Why are you asking us?"

"Ugh. You're an idiot." Ruffnut said, punching her brother in the face.

Hiccup looked on as Merida watched the two squabble for a minute. Then he brought her attention back.

"Merida. Do you know the clan we are trying to reach?"

"Aye. It no longer exsists."

"So we came all this way for nothing?" Snotlout cried in anger.

"Aye, I'm afraid so. There are now the four clans. DunBroch, Macintosh, MacGuffin and Dingwall." Merida counted off the names on her fingers thoughtfully. "Clan DunBroch is the leading clan, my father is the king. Why do you need the ancient kingdom's help?"

Hiccup paled. He had just messed up the mission in a bigger way than he had thought. Not only did he kidnap a princess, but he kidnapped the daughter of the man he needed to ask help from.

"Hiccup, are you alright?" Astrid asked, placing her hand on his shoulder.

"I've made a huge mistake."

Merida turned her attention to Hiccup, her bright blue eyes reflecting concern and worry. Hiccup's stomach churned when he realized that the concern and worry wasn't for herself; but for him. He took a shaky breath and shook his head to clear his mind.

"We must return the princess to her camp. Her father is… he's the man we need to ask for help."

Five mouths dropped open in shock. Merida stared at Hiccup with wide eyes.

"You mean to say that you brought me out here for… for nothing? And what do you need my father's help with?" she asked, her voice shifting from shock to anger. Hiccup flinched inwardly. Toothless growled a warning to the wild princess.

"Yes. And the sooner you get back, the sooner we can ask forgiveness and assistance. We need your father's help to fight off an enemy Viking clan."

"Hiccup, do you really think they will want to help us now that we kidnapped their princess?" Astrid asked.

"We have to try."

Merida nodded, her lips turning up into a small smile.

"Then let's go."


	4. Chapter 4

**==And here we are! Chapter 4! Sorry it took a little longer to put up- in truth I had it mostly finished last week. But it is up now! I hope you like==**

Chapter 4

Merida looked down at the calm water below her. Flying on the dragon was a lot more comfortable than being carried underneath it. She squeezed her arms just a little tighter around Hiccup's middle. It wasn't a frightened squeeze, but a peaceful, calming one.

Regardless, Hiccup turned his head to look at her.

Merida sighed in content. As crazy as flying was, she was actually enjoying it. It felt similar to when she had climbed the Crone's Tooth. The freedom was amazing.

"So, Princess Merida…" Hiccup began, turning his head again to look at her. She could see his cheeks color just the slightest bit.

"Yes, Hiccup?"

"We've been travelling a long way, and we've come this far lots of times. But, this is the first time we've encountered people on this island."

Merida nodded to herself, understanding the question he was asking. Why are they only meeting now, if this island was supposed to belong to her family?

"In the last few years, we've had our own share of troubles. A Demon Bear named Mor'Du; a witch giving me a spell that turned my mum into a bear, and a whole marriage fiasco. We haven't exactly had the time to travel here for the last few years."

"Oh. That does seem like a lot."

"Aye. But that's all in the past now. So we should be coming here every year from now on." Merida smiled, thinking of what joys the future years would bring.

"Do you think your father will be able to forgive me? Will he be willing to help us?" Hiccup's voice shook just the slightest bit, betraying the emotions he was trying to keep hidden. The worry: the fear. Merida's heart went out to the boy.

"Well… it's hard to say. I'll try my best to convince him, but I don't know what he'll say."

Hiccup nodded. He turned his head back around so he could see where they were going. It was silent the rest of the flight back to the camp.

Or at least, most of the way.

As the dragon and the two riders crossed over the forest that ran straight through the middle of the island, a volley of arrows rose from the brush. Merida gasped as one of the arrows flew past her cheek.

"Hiccup we have to get higher! They'll actually hit us from here!" Merida screamed.

Hiccup didn't respond but instead moved Toothless higher into the clouds. The volley of arrows followed, but soon they weren't able to reach, let alone be seen. The clouds were thick and pure white. Merida wished to reach out and touch the fluffy clouds, but was too afraid she'd fall.

All of a sudden, Toothless began to plummet to the earth. Merida screamed and buried her face into Hiccup's back, her arms wrapped tightly around his middle. It was a straight shot down, and Merida did not know how long they had been dropping, when Toothless evened out, and then landed with a light _thud_.

Merida opened her eyes and looked around. They had landed on the beach by her camp. The camp was eerily quiet. Pots and pans were strewn about the ground, as if someone had been grabbing things in a hurry. The boys' weapons had been lain carelessly on the shore beside Toothless, and the footprints were mostly washed away.

"What happened here?" Hiccup asked as Astrid and Snotlout landed to either side of the Night Fury.

Toothless grumbled deeply and readied himself for takeoff. Merida jumped down from the dragon and picked up Harris' bludgeon. She had never enjoyed bludgeons, but it was the closest weapon to her. She began to walk up the shore into camp, her eyes darting every which way, trying to spot any dangers. Something had happened here: this didn't happen because she had been kidnapped.

"Princess, you shouldn't go off on your own." Hiccup protested, dismounting Toothless and jogging after her.

"I'll be fine. I'm not so helpless you know."

"Uh…"

"Hiccup. My family's out there. Something happened to them. I'm not just going to sit here and wait." Merida turned to face the one legged boy. "If we don't find them, you are out allies."

Hiccup nodded and pulled out a small dagger from his tunic. "But you still shouldn't go alone."

Merida smiled. It was nice knowing that, even though they had just met, Hiccup was willing to help her out. But it was too dangerous to have them come with her. Besides, she wasn't weak or defenseless. All she needed was her bow, and a quiver full of arrows. Astrid and Snotlout had dismounted their dragons and were now walking up the shore to where Hiccup stood.

"I'm going to find my arrows. Stay put, I'll be right back."

Hiccup nodded and turned to talk to the other riders. Astrid unsheathed her giant battle ax and Snotlout shrugged his shoulders, pointing to his dragon. Merida continued to glance behind her as she slid farther away from the dragons and their riders. She saw Hiccup shake his head. And then she found her arrows.

Quickly she bent over and put them all in her quiver. She swung the quiver over her shoulder and glanced over her shoulder again. Hiccup was arguing with Snotlout over something, and Astrid was sharpening her ax.

Merida sighed. She didn't know what dangers could be waiting for her in the forest beyond. But she did know that she needed to find her family. And that was exactly what she was going to do. She steeled her nerves with a deep breath. She looked over at the dragon riders again, ensuring no one was watching her.

Then, she ran.

"Snotlout, you didn't bring _any_ weapons with you? What would happen if you and Hookfang got separated?"

"What kind of Viking are you?" Astrid asked in annoyance, grabbing a rock to sharpen the blade of her battle ax.

"Hey I didn't think that _this_ would happen." Snotlout grumbled, looking over to his dragon. "Hookfang, you gonna help me here?"

Hookfang had been looking up at the sky, and at the sound of his name, turned to look at his rider. He made a sort of growl and went back to looking at the sky.

"Ugh. Worthless dragon."

"Snotlout, maybe you should go back to the camp. It looks like we'll probably need everyone else too. Right Hiccup?" Astrid said, dropping the rock and swinging her ax lightly.

"Uh… yeah. Yeah that's a good idea. Go get the others. It looks like Hookfang really wants to leave anyway."

"Alright. I'll go."

"Hurry back though. We're going to head out as soon as the Princess gets back." Hiccup called as Snotlout mounted his dragon and took off into the sky.

"Speaking of…" Astrid said, looking around the camp. "How long does it take to find her arrows?"

Hiccup looked around. There was no sign of movement. No bright red hair, no blue dress. There was nothing. Hiccup smacked his hand to his face.

"I just fell for the oldest trick in the book. She ditched us. Toothless!"

Toothless and Stormfly ran up the shore at Hiccup's desperate call.

"Hiccup, if she didn't want us with her, then maybe we should respect her wishes."

"Astrid. We need her father to agree to help us. You know that Dagur's army has something that is repelling our dragons. Without them, how do we stand a chance? Most, if not all, of our weapons rely on our dragons."

Astrid nodded. "I know. I just…"

"Just what, Astrid?"

Toothless moved between the two teens and warbled expectantly. He nodded toward the saddle.

"Never mind."

"Alright then let's get going. She couldn't have gotten far." Hiccup said as he mounted Toothless.

"Hiccup." Astrid's voice was strangely soft.

"What now Astrid?"

"Look."

Hiccup looked to where the blonde was pointing and saw a small blue figure. It stood in one place, but wiggled slightly, making little whispers. It seemed to be beckoning to them. Toothless raised his ears and tilted his head. He opened his mouth and his tongue lolled out just the slightest bit. He looked like he was trying to concentrate. Then he took a cautious step. Then another, and another.

"Toothless! Come on bud, you need to stop. We don't know what that thing is, it could be dangerous!"

As Toothless approached the blue object, it disappeared with a little call. It sounded like the little blue thing had said "Oh" as it disappeared. Toothless froze. He looked around for the blue creature, but it didn't show up.

"Well, that was weird. Do you think Fishlegs might have information on that thing?" Hiccup asked as he turned to Astrid.

"I don't think so."

Toothless warbled and began walking forward once more. Hiccup turned and saw more blue creatures appearing in a line going deeper into the forest. Stormfly followed closely on Toothless' heels, just as intrigued as Toothless was.

"Well, whatever it is, it looks like we're following them."

"Let's hope they aren't dangerous."


	5. Chapter 5

**==Hello lovelies! Long time since the last chapter, but I have the next one below! I hope you enjoy... It's all Merida POV. get ready, the next chapter will be up soon! Happy reading!==**

Chapter 5

Merida ducked and dodged through the brush of the woods. She hurriedly glanced behind her to ensure she wasn't being followed and ran into a tree.

"Ouch. Dumb old tree, in my way like that. I got somewhere to be."

She raised herself from the ground and brushed off her skirts lightly. She picked up her pace once more and splashed into the stream. She didn't bother to hike up her skirt as she raced through the running water, barely paying mind to the cold water clinging to her ankles and skirt hems.

At the other end of the stream, a small blue creature floated above the ground. Merida slowed.

"A Wisp…" she breathed, her blue eyes widening. The small blue cloud of energy beckoned quietly, whispering lightly to her. Merida took a certain step toward the Wisp and it disappeared, popping up farther away. Merida took a breath and began to run again.

She ran silently through the woods, her bare feet throbbing with slight discomfort as she stepped on pinecones and sticks. Her quiver of arrows shook quietly on her back as she leapt over fallen logs and through puddles. The father she ran the less forgiving the terrain became.

Finally the Wisp disappeared and did not reappear. Merida froze and looked around the area. Behind her the forest had broken away and in front of her stood a sheer rock cliff with a mighty waterfall flowing angrily down from its peak.

"Well, what am I s'posed to do now?"

As she stood there trying to think of a plan, Hiccup and Astrid arrived, their chests heaving with exhaustion.

"Why did you do that?" Hiccup puffed, leaning on Toothless' shoulder.

"I'm sorry Hiccup. I need to do this. It's too dangerous for you."

"And it's too dangerous for you to do alone. At least we have our dragons to help us. Let us help you." Hiccup gasped, reaching out to grab Merida's dress sleeve.

Before Merida could respond, Toothless and Stormfly began to sniff at the air and move uneasily.

"What's going on bud?" Hiccup asked, drawing his hand back from Merida's sleeve and to his dragon.

"What's wrong with your dragons?" Merida asked, turning her head back to see behind her.

"I don't know…" Astrid responded, trying to calm Stormfly and not succeeding well.

"Well quiet them down, I can't very well think with them making such a racket. The Wisps led me here, and I need to figure out why."

"It's not as easy as it sounds, Princess." Astrid sneered, grabbing hold of one of Stormfly's head spikes and held on as tightly as she could.

"They are sensing something." Hiccup cried as Toothless shook himself free from his grasp and leapt toward the waterfall.

"Well let's see what they are on about." Merida said, moving closer to the uneasy dragon and the giant tapestry of water. The closer she moved to the waterfall, the more she could see a large opening behind the torrent of water. Merida tilted her head and inched closer and closer. Behind her, Astrid grunted as she gave up the struggle with Stormfly and Hiccup was slowly following her footsteps.

"There's something behind here." Merida whispered, moving along the rocky edge of the falls. Water had made the rocks beneath her feet slippery and cold, and Merida shivered lightly as she stepped over the first rocks. She hugged her body close to the moist walls of the waterfall.

Hiccup tried to follow but as he stepped on the first rock with his metal foot, he slipped and fell flat on his back with a dull _thud_. Merida stopped briefly and glanced back. Ensuring he wasn't dead or severely injured, she continued to inch forward toward the cavernous opening.

"Hiccup! Are you alright?" Astrid cried, running to help the boy back to his feet. Merida continued to move away from view.

"Merida, wait for us!" Hiccup called, using Astrid as a crutch as he cautiously moved through the damp rocks. Astrid rolled her eyes and grit her teeth as she watched Merida pause for a moment and then continue moving forward, no verbal response given.

Merida froze as she entered the cavern behind the waterfall. Astrid and Hiccup came in moments later, soaking wet and breathing heavy. As the two looked to Merida and then around the cave, their breathing slowed and almost stopped.

Tied up against the walls, feet dangling uselessly in midair, were five unconscious figures.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Hiccup looked around the cave. He could only assume that four of the victims were Merida's father and brothers… but he didn't know for sure. One single glance at Merida confirmed his suspicions: her eyes were wide with horror and tears were beginning to trickle down her face. Merida's fists were closed tightly around her bow, her knuckles white and shaking slightly.

Astrid stood with her mouth open in shock, her blue eyes wide in disbelief. Her axe hung loosely at her side, and her head slowly scanned every inch of the damp cavern. Outside the cave, Toothless and Stormfly were still gurgling with unease. Somewhere in the distance, the other dragons could be heard calling out for the two missing dragons and their riders. Toothless gave a single, fleeting bellow and then was quiet.

"Merida…"

"Och, Hiccup this is just awful. My parents… my brothers… how'd they get there?"

"I don't know Princess, I don't know. But we're gonna get them down and back to safety. I promise."

Merida nodded and smiled painfully.

"Why won't the dragons come in here?" Snotlout's voice echoed off the cavern walls as he stepped past the waterfall. "What are we staring at?"

"Merida's family." Astrid whispered, a look of pity crossing her features as she glanced at the redhead. Only Hiccup noticed the fleeting look of distaste in her eyes as she looked away.

"That's a funny way to sleep." Tuffnut said as he tilted his head sideways to look at the figures being dangled from thick ropes. Beside him, Ruffnut rolled her eyes. "They don't look too comfortable. And I like sleeping upside down."

"What are your scaley friends doin' out there?" Merida asked, peering around the darkening cavern at the waterfall that concealed the dragons from her view. "They sound right mad."

"I don't know… the only other time I've seen them act like this was…"

"Dagur." Astrid whispered, her fists tightening around her axe.

"Who?"

"Dagur the Deranged." Hiccup responded, his throat becoming tight. "He's the reason we need your father's help. He has a weapon that the dragons are scared of. They won't go near it."

"What is it?"

Hiccup shrugged and looked at the teens that rode with him. They all gave him blank stares and shook their heads in confusion. No one knew what weapon Dagur had: the fact of the matter was that they could never get close enough to find out.

"Och. I'm tired of waiting. I'm climbing up."

"Cli-climbing?" Hiccup stuttered, his green eyes widening. "Up these walls?"

"I've climbed the Crone's Tooth before."

"The what?" Snotlout snickered.

Merida shot Snotlout an un amused glare and placed the bow across her back. She walked briskly up to the wall and reached up. Her hands grasped at the damp rocks easily, but finding purchase for her limbs was harder than she had first thought. Merida groaned as her body strained to raise herself from the solid ground.

"Do you want help?" Hiccup asked, appearing by her left elbow.

"No lad, I'm just a wee bit tired. I haven't climbed in a few years is all."

"I'm helping." Hiccup bent down a bit, placing his good leg at a ninety degree angle and lacing his hands together to form a net of flesh and bone. "Put your leg in here Princess, I'll give you a small boost. We need to hurry. If my suspicions are correct, Dagur could be here on this island."

Merida nodded and stepped into Hiccup's hands. He helped her find her purchase and she slowly climbed up the steep rock wall. Astrid stared at Merida and Hiccup, her heart squeezing tightly. She shook her head and moved to help the Scottish Princess free her family from the thick ropes wrapped around their entire bodies.

Merida started with her brothers first. She stopped beside Hubert and reached behind her for an arrow.

"Someone catch him." She commanded, waiting for someone to move. Astrid sighed and moved directly below the boy, her arms stretched out to catch him. Merida nodded and with one strong swing, cut the thick rope with her arrow. She watched in silent terror as Hubert dropped along the side of the wall and into Astrid's waiting arms.

"Snotlout, Fishlegs, Ruff, Tuff, I'm going to need your help with the others." Astrid ordered as she carried Hubert close to the waterfall. "Hiccup, just watch them while we get them down. Or get the boys out of here and onto the dragons."

Hiccup nodded, immediately walking over to where the small redhead lay unconscious. He began unwrapping the rope binding the boy as Merida lowered Harris and then Hamish. He heard the grunt of Ruff and Tuff as they caught a fourth body, and the hushed gasp and gritted annoyance as Merida cried out, "be careful with her!" He heard the groans of the other teens as the final victim was caught, his weight knocking the weaker teens back slightly.

Soon Merida was by his side, picking up the smallest of the boys and cradling him to her chest. She kissed his hair tenderly and carried him out to the waiting dragons. Fishlegs half carried, half dragged Fergus, Queen Elinor was carried by Astrid, and the other two boys were carried on the twins' back.

"Well, no sign of Dagur. I guess that's a good sign." Hiccup said in resignation.

"We need to get back to castle DunBroch." Merida said, her voice cracking. "Can you get us there?"

Hiccup nodded. "Toothless can carry you and me, the rest of your family we can split between the other dragons."

Astrid shot a look as dangerous as a sharpened axe in Merida's direction.

"How far is castle DunBroch?" Astrid asked, not bothering to hide the contempt in her voice.

"It's only about a half days ship ride from the island. That way."

Hiccup nodded again and looked to the other dragons riders, who were already loading their unconscious cargo onto their dragon's back-except for Fishlegs. Fergus had been secured to Barf and Belch's back. The riders, when finished, mounted and waited for Hiccup to say the word. Hiccup helped Merida aboard Toothless' sleek back and then mounted and locked himself in. With a quick breath he smiled and patted Toothless' neck assuringly.

"Lead the way."

 **==Well dearies, here is the next chapter! I'm hoping to start being able to update every other day at least. If not every other day, then at least once a week is my goal. It really isn't fair for you guys to have to wait a few months for a new update. So... happy reading!==**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Merida sat by her family as Maudie and other servants bustled around the room. They had arrived shortly before daybreak earlier that day, and the Viking teens had been fed and put to bed, their dragons placed in the courtyard and fed cows and sheep. Merida had placed guards around their rooms and around the dragons, and she sat at the foot of her father's giant bed.

Fergus was in his own bed, but Elinor and the boys were in makeshift cots scattered around the room. Maudie had said it would be easier to care for them all if they were all centered in one room. Merida had nodded, not trusting her voice.

All she wanted to do was cry. In the few hours they had been flying back to castle DunBroch, no one in her family had stirred. No flutter of eyelids, no change in their breathing-which was barely there anyway. They were dead weight as they were dragged off the dragons and up the stone steps to the bedroom.

Merida sighed.

"You okay?"

Merida jumped at the small whisper that came from beside her. She turned her blue eyes to the owner of the voice and smiled tightly.

"I'm right as rain."

"Princess…"

"Merida."

Hiccup sighed and shook his head.

"Merida, if you need to talk-"

"Och, Hiccup I'll be fine. At least they aren't bears."

Hiccup raised an eyebrow in confusion, but remained silent. He stood by her side, waiting for Merida to speak. After she was silent for a while, Hiccup sighed and bent down to tinker with his prosthetic leg. Merida watched him from the corner of her eye with mild interest.

"What happened there? Did that Dagur guy do this to you?"

Hiccup smiled briefly and raised his head to meet her gaze.

"No. Dagur didn't do this to me. The Red Death did."

"Red Death?"

Hiccup nodded. "She's the queen of the nest. It's easier to think of dragons like a hive. The Red Death is the leader of the hive, and they are really dangerous."

"Oh…"

It was silent again for a while. Merida, after asking her question, began to whittle another image into her bow. Now it was Hiccup's turn to watch Merida with interest.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm carving."

"I can see that… I meant, what are you carving?"

"Oh… a bear."

Hiccup snickered.

"What's so funny?"

Hiccup straightened up and averted his bright green eyes from Merida's face.

"You seem to be pretty obsessed with bears. Why?"

"It's a family thing."

"I think we have time for a story."

Merida grimaced and looked out the narrow windows on the farthest wall. Hiccup could tell she was remembering something not so pleasant. Respectfully, he remained silent and waited for her to say what was on her mind.

"Almost two years ago, my mother was trying to arrange for me to marry. I wanted to change my fate, and ended up turning the queen and my brothers into bears. It was almost permanent."

"Ah."

More silence. This was the most awkward silence the two had ever experienced. The tension was high but not uncomfortable.

"So how do you like the room? I made sure the dragons were well fed and taken care of. You are guests here until everything can be figured through."

"Oh I like it. It's spacious, I'm not used to having the room, even if I'm sharing space with the other boys."

Merida giggled quietly and stood up, wrapping her arm around Hiccup's twig-like one.

"Wha-what are you doing?" Hiccup stuttered as Merida dragged the boy out the door and down the hall.

"You need your sleep Hiccup. And I need to watch over my family. So I'm taking you back to your room."

"But-"

Merida pushed open a solid oak door and wheeled Hiccup inside, the young boy hopping across the floor to retain his balance. Tuffnut was hanging upside down from the bed, Fishlegs was inspecting the walls and Snotlout was tapping the windows in complete boredom.

"Now you boys need to sleep. I'll see you in the morning."

Merida turned away and began to walk back down the hall, her cheeks flushing a light pink. As she was about to open the door to the king's room, she heard a door close from down the hall.

"Merida wait, please."

Merida turned her head, her fiery red curls sweeping about her head. She said nothing, but could feel her heart beat just the tiniest bit faster as her eyes met with Hiccup's.

"What is it?"

"I want to thank you. For understanding and for helping the best you can. I know you want me to sleep but I can't do it without telling you how much I appreciate-"

Merida put her hand to Hiccup's lips to silence him.

"There's no need to have these words here Hiccup. You are doing more for me than I could do for you." Merida lowered her hand back to her side and began to turn back to the door.

Hiccup smiled.

"Can I do something before I go to bed?"

"What?"

Hiccup reached out and grasped Merida's elbow. She turned and looked at the hand on her arm, her eyes widening in confusion. Hiccup turned her body so they faced each other. Merida's lips parted slightly as she looked into Hiccup's commanding green eyes. They were completely mesmerizing in the light of the torches that lined the hall.

Hiccup stepped closer, closing the space between them.

He wrapped his arms around her waist in a tight embrace, his chin coming just to her collarbone. He took a deep breath as he felt her cautiously wrap her arms across his back. He pulled back slightly and looked in Merida's eyes.

"What is it now Hiccup?"

Hiccup shook his head. He stood on his toes and pressed his lips to hers lightly.

Merida's eyes widened slightly as he pulled away. He smiled.

"Goodnight Merida."

Hiccup left Merida standing in the hall, her fingers lightly touching her lips, where she could still feel the soft touch of his lips on hers.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Merida shifted in her sleep, unaware of the soft embrace she was cradled in. Her eyes shifted tiredly under her lids, and her arms were too heavy to lift. She was unaware of the world; and that her parents were awake, and holding her tightly. The boys were beginning to stir.

Wet droplets fell from Queen Elinor's eyes as she hugged her daughter. Her tears landed on Merida's nose, and trickled down the side of her cheek. Merida shifted again, becoming faintly aware of the feeling of water on her face.

"Mum?" it came out little more than a cracked whisper. "Dad? You're alright!"

Waking up fully within moments, Merida flung her arms around her father, and then her mother. She smiled and looked over to where her brothers were laying. Hamish was sitting up, his blue eyes bleary and confused. Hubert and Harris were standing and running to embrace the rest of the family.

"Oh, lassie, I'm glad to see you alright." Fergus boomed, his voice deep and resonating. "We were worried sick about you."

"I'm fine. Actually."

"Well, we're home now. That's what's important." Elinor said with an appreciative nod. "But, how did we get here?"

As if on cue, Toothless roared from the courtyard. Elinor and Fergus' eyes widened as the unfamiliar sound reached their ears.

"Merida, what was that?"

"Oh, just a wee dragon, or five. Five dragons, actually. In the courtyard." Merida shrugged her shoulders and then widened her eyes. "Oh no! I forgot!" She rose and dashed to the door, swinging it open wide to reveal Hiccup standing at the doorway, his hand raised, ready to knock on wood that was no longer there.

"Merida. Hi."

"Not now Hiccup! I've got to get Maudie and make sure the dragons get fed-"

"I already did that. And woke the other riders. We already ate. Has there been any change in your family?"

"Erm… Merida?"

At Hamish's cautious voice, Merida turned back to her family. Hiccup moved to the right to see around the girl's massive amounts of red hair. There, sitting on the edge of Fergus' bed, were three little boys with hair the color of Merida's, a woman with long brown hair, and a man the size of a Gronkle. Five pairs of eyes were trained on the boy and the princess, some questioning, some accusing.

"This is… Hiccup. He helped rescue you." Merida said, taking Hiccup's hand and dragging him into the room. "He is a dragon rider. They _are_ real."

Fergus smiled and clapped the boy hard on the back, causing Hiccup to fly forward a few feet.

"You're an honorable boy."

"Och. Fergus."

"What?"

Elinor narrowed her eyes in suspicion as she studied Hiccup. "You were the boy she saw in the woods?"

Hiccup gulped and nodded his head. "Yes, I was."

"Then you were also the one who tried to take my daughter? Or was that a different dragon and rider?"

Hiccup paled. Queen Elinor was quite perceptive. He knew he only had a few moments to fix his mistake. He nodded one more time.

"I did take her. She had run away before I could ask for her help. I wanted to meet with her. I never meant any harm. I swear, on my dragon's life."

Toothless roared in response, seeming to be able to hear Hiccup's voice.

The welcoming light in Fergus' eyes went out and became cold.

"He brought me back to the camp not three hours later, but everyone was gone. Then he and the other riders helped me find you. They have been waiting to speak with you father." Merida said, tapping Hiccup's shoulder in encouragement.

She looked to the Queen and said, "It's about the ancient kingdom."

 **==Alright guys, this one was a really short chapter. A lot of things have begun to happen, please bear with me! If it helps, think of this chapter as a transition... also- I have created a poll (which can be found on my profile page) so that I can see what my readers like. Please please please take the poll! I would like to really know what my readers like. Thanks! Happy Reading!==**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"This is an outrage!"

Fergus slammed his giant fist on the hardwood table, causing the dogs that lay at his feet to yelp in concern. Hiccup and the Viking teens flinched but did nothing more. Queen Elinor's eyes were cold as she stared at the small brunette that led the dragon riders. Merida sat on her mother's right side, trying hard not to open her mouth and make things worse.

"You want our aide to fight an enemy we know nothing about." Elinor spoke quietly, but with authority. "We are not the ancient kingdom your people made a pact with- nor will we be obliged to honor this pact."

Hiccup's face fell, and Merida's heart squeezed tightly. She knew that her parent's choice was absolute, but she felt in her very soul that what they were doing was wrong. And they didn't know every detail about their rescue. It had not been spoken about, but she thought that if her father knew… maybe something could change.

"Father."

"Merida, sush." Elinor turned her head stiffly to face her child. She was in "Queen mode" which meant that Merida would not get a chance to explain anything without a fight. Merida sighed.

"You need to hear this. I will not sush. I did not rescue you from certain death to be quieted by your hardened heart!"

"It's alright Merida." Hiccup whispered, earning a hardened stare from the Queen.

"He helped me find you. If he hadn't taken me in the first place, we'd most likely _all_ still be trapped in that cave. We all could have died. You need to listen to _how_ we rescued you… you both at least owe him that much." Merida ignored Hiccup's protest as she stood up and faced her parents. Her blue eyes gleamed in defiance- the same defiance her mother had seen the day of the competition for her hand.

There was no changing her mind.

"Then speak child."

You were tied to the cave walls. Completely unconscious. Whoever did this to you was very strong. And knew what they were doing. But besides that… the dragons would not come near the cave opening."

"So?"

"They were acting strange, and the dragon riders realized it was similar to when they faced their enemy… Hiccup, what was his name?"

"Dagur… the Deranged. The chief of an enemy Viking tribe that used to be our allies."

Fergus turned his bright blue eyes to Hiccup and then to the dragons laying nestled in the corner of the great hall. His jaw clenched as he thought about the meaning of Merida's words.

"Och, Merida. You think that this enemy of Berk is the same that kidnapped us? Stop being so absurd."

"Absurd? Mum!"

"Elinor, dear, I think she might be right. Or at least, whatever was in the cave was what the dragons feared. Dragons aren't afraid of much." Fergus said, taking his wife's hand.

Elinor looked at her husband with wide, unbelieving eyes.

Merida smirked with the slight victory.

"I think we owe it to Berk to at least monitor this enemy. For now." She said, glancing to Hiccup and the other teens. Astrid glared as their eyes met. But Merida ignored the cold stare as her mother continued to protest.

"We should not have to honor pacts made in ancient times, times that have now been long forgotten."

"We aren't honoring anything. We are looking out for our clans, making sure that their enemy doesn't become ours." Merida said lightly with an exasperated sigh.

"Aye, the lass does have a point love. It's a right move for the future Queen to be making. She's just like her mother, the devil."

Elinor shot Fergus an irritated glare but sighed and shook her head. There was no arguing now. The plan had been set.

"Then we shall monitor this Dagur character for a few months and justify whether or not our aide will be given."

A breath of relaxation came from the Viking end of the table.

"Thank you, Your Highness." Hiccup said with a deep bow of his head. He really had no clue how to react to royalty, and Merida giggled. He was adorable.

"Dismissed." Elinor said, rising and leaving the great hall. Fergus followed, and the dogs followed on his heels, leaving the Vikings and the red headed princess alone in the echoing, cavernous room.

"Can we take our dragons out flying? Barf and Belch need to stretch." Ruffnut said, her boredom soaking every syllable she spoke.

Merida nodded. "Aye, I think it is safe for them to be in the air now. Go ahead and fly your dragons."

"Awesome!"

Five out of the six teens ran to their dragons and ran out the giant doors that led outside to the ocean. Only Hiccup remained seated at the giant table, his green eyes fixed on Merida.

"Hiccup, you aren't going to fly your winged devil?" Merida asked lightly, finding an apple in the bowl nearest her and taking a giant bite from it.

"Not yet. I… erm… I wanted to talk to you."

"Well, go on. I wanted to practice my archery."

"I wanted to thank you, for changing your mother's mind, a bit. She seems to be the one in control here."

Merida nodded. "Aye, she is."

It was quiet as Hiccup shifted his gaze from Merida, to the walls, to the floor, back to Merida. He took a breath. Opened his mouth. Closed his mouth and exhaled. He shifted uneasily in his chair.

"There's something else you want to say, am I right?"

Hiccup nodded.

"Something about last night's parting gift?"

Hiccup nodded again.

Merida's heart began to beat faster.

"Well… go on. Spit it out lad."

"I was wondering… if…"

"If?"

"If I could kiss you again? Maybe not right now, but sometime?"

Merida giggled.

"Why did you kiss me in the first place?"

"Well… um… I'm not exactly… sure."

Merida rolled her eyes and scoffed. Her stomach dropped. This wasn't the answer she was expecting to hear.

"I just… I think I like you."

"Think? Oy."

Hiccup shrugged his shoulders and turned his eyes to the floor. "I don't know yet."

"Don't you think you should know your feelings before you make moves like that? Leading a girl on isn't the right thing to do."

"I guess you're right. Merida, I'm sorry…"

"No, don't be sorry. Just… figure out which side you're on."

Merida picked up her bow and her quiver of arrows. She slung the quiver around her head, draping it across her back. Hiccup sat in wide eyed silence. In the corner, Toothless raised his head and stared at the red haired girl. Merida waltzed to the door and opened it. She turned and met Hiccup's bright green eyes.

"Let me know when you have figured out your side."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Hiccup sighed.

Underneath him, Toothless warbled with concern.

"I messed up bud."

Toothless shook his head and faced forward once more, his wings beating steadily. The two had been flying around DunBroch castle for hours. Toothless cooed and turned away from the castle, heading out over the ocean.

"Whoa there bud. We need to stay close. Keep circling here."

Toothless grumbled but turned back to circling the castle. In the distance, the other teens were flying over the ocean, the dragons dipping playfully. Hiccup knew Toothless wanted to join the others, to help ease his own mind, but Hiccup would have none of that. Not right now.

"I need to figure out how I really feel." Hiccup whispered, leaning back and laying down on Toothless' back. Toothless glanced up and cooed once more.

"I think I like her. I feel it. The attraction. But, why?"

Toothless made no noise. He simply continued to fly in large, boring circles around the castle. Inside, somewhere, Merida and her father were fighting; the _clang_ of metal on metal rang hollowly throughout the stone building.

Hiccup sighed.

"She's pretty. Like Astrid. She seems to like a certain amount of danger, like us Vikings. But she isn't a Viking… she's a Princess."

A low grumble came from Toothless' stomach as they made their umpteenth circle around the castle. Shortly after, as if in echo, Hiccup's stomach growled.

"Hey Hiccup!" Astrid called from atop Stormfly as they neared the circling dragon and his rider, "We are all getting pretty hungry. Should we head in?"

"You guys go ahead. I've got a lot on my mind right now."

Astrid signaled the other teens to start flying in, but she steered Stormfly to circle the castle alongside Toothless.

"Hiccup, what's wrong?"

"It's not that important Astrid."

"Liar. You've kept your distance all afternoon."

"Have I?" Hiccup tried to keep his voice light. He had hoped that no one would notice how off he felt.

"It's that little princess, isn't it?" Astrid spat.

Hiccup raised his eyebrows in surprise. Was Astrid picking up on how he felt about her? Was she jealous? If this was the case… Hiccup knew that he would have to tread lightly.

"And… what if it was?"

Astrid's eyes widened slightly, and then her jaw locked tightly.

"You like her."

"Astrid-"

"Hiccup do _not_ lie to me." Astrid sighed. "Why do you like her?"

"I don't actually know. Am I supposed to have every answer right now?"

Toothless warbled and looked over to Astrid. Astrid's face was red, her jaw was locked tightly as she looked away from the boy.

"What about me?"

"Wha-what about you?"

"Did you forget? I thought… never mind."

"Astrid."

"I said never mind. I'm going in now."

Without giving Hiccup the chance to respond, Stormfly and Astrid dropped towards the earth, landing in the spacious clearing the Merida had opened for the dragon's use. Hiccup watched as Astrid left her Deadly Nadder in the clearing and slowly walked toward the castle.

"Great…" Hiccup sighed as he leaned back onto Toothless' back. He placed his hands over his chest, his fingers laced neatly together. "I've made more trouble, haven't I bud?"

Toothless cooed and began to spiral slowly toward the ground.

"I guess it's time to go in, right?" Hiccup sighed. "I've got two women who are mad at me- and I'm not even sure how it happened."

Hiccup left Toothless in the clearing with the other dragons and made his way into DunBroch castle. His mind was running in circles.

He knew he liked Merida. But he didn't know _why_. He barely knew Merida, and he had known Astrid his whole life. He knew he had, at one point, had feelings for Astrid. But that… that had seemed to change. But he didn't know _how_. He walked past the dining hall, so deep in thought that he barely heard the noise coming from inside. He didn't notice the smallest redheaded boy sneaking out of the hall, a handful of cakes barely being held in his hands and he chased after the boy with the metal leg.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"Wha-What are you doing?"

Hiccup had gone to the room that had been given him. His thoughts were still rattling in his head, and he didn't notice the small boy had snuck past him and was sitting on his bed. It wasn't until the boy had sneezed that Hiccup realized he wasn't alone.

"I came to talk to ya." The boy said with a smile.

"Okay… why?"

"Because earlier today, Merida was upset. I wanted to know why, but she wouldn't talk to me." Hamish looked directly into Hiccup's green orbs. His eyes were the same shade as Merida's, and Hiccup screamed internally.

It was her eyes; the eyes of the DunBroch line. Those eyes were the reason no one argued with their lineage, why no sane person tried to wage war on the clans. Those eyes demanded power, respect and honor. This small boy possessed this commanding stare, and he required Hiccup's respect-even though he was so young.

"I was hoping you could tell me."

That was the reason. The boy was looking for answers, and he had decided to go to the source. Hiccup sighed.

"Just what do you expect to find out? And… which one are you?"

"I'm Hamish."

"Well Hamish I'm-"

"Hiccup Haddock the Third."

Hiccup's jaw dropped open.

"How did you-"

"My brothers and I know every secret passage in the castle. We know ones that father and Merida don't know." A sly grin crept across Hamish's face and he stuffed a cake in his mouth. Then he offered one out to Hiccup. "You didn't go in to the hall to eat. You should have at least one." He said between chews.

Hiccup took the cake and inspected it carefully. It looked delicious, but he didn't know the boy well. What if he was trying to poison him? What if Merida had sent him? What if it was just a cake and he should be grateful the boy had been so thoughtful?

Hiccup smiled and took a tentative bite from the cake. It was sweet on the inside, filled with a type of jam. The pastry on the outside was soft and flaky. Hiccup let out a delighted moan. He hadn't had anything so delicious.

Hamish sat in silence as Hiccup downed the rest of the cake. As the Viking licked the remaining traces of the sweet from his fingers, the Scot spoke again.

"I know about the kiss."

"Oh. So then you should know the rest then."

"No. Hubert and Harris pulled me away to watch the dragons."

"Oh."

Hiccup walked over to the bed and sat on the edge beside the redhead. An awkward silence hung in the air. Hamish looked up at Hiccup expectantly.

"Well… um…"

"You know she likes you. Right?"

"How do you-"

"I make it my job to know."

"Are you like, a psychic or something? You always answer the question I'm asking before I'm even done asking it." Hiccup frowned, a little annoyed now.

Hamish giggled. "No. You are just easy to read."

"The thing is, I guess… I'm supposed to be with Astrid. But we aren't official or anything. I've liked Astrid for years. But then I met Merida."

"So you like her? That's why you kissed her." Hamish flopped down on the bed and looked up to the ceiling.

Hiccup only nodded in response. "But I can't figure out why. And I need to know."

"How come?"

"So that I can tell her why. I kissed her without even really thinking about it. But I enjoyed it and want to again. And when I told her that I didn't know why I did it, I upset her. I need to be sure it's not just because she's not a Viking."

"Why does that make a difference?"

Hiccup smirked for a moment. This kid knew how to ask questions.

"I'm a Viking, as you probably already know. I've been surrounded by Vikings my whole life. Merida is not a Viking. She is governed by a different set of codes that make her unique and strange to my world. People who aren't Vikings, who don't run along the same moral codes as Vikings, they are all interesting to me. It's almost intoxicating."

"But Merida interests you more?"

"I guess so."

"Isn't that a good enough reason?"

"You're too young to understand it yet. But no. I want to be true to her. It's what she deserves. So I need to know for sure if it's genuine interest in her as a person, or just interest in her as an exotic creature I don't understand."

Hamish nodded thoughtfully. He sat up slowly and shoved another cake into Hiccup's hands.

"Here."

"Another one?"

"I've got a whole stash in my room. I don't need this one." Hamish jumped off the bed and walked to the door. He opened it a crack and turned around to look at Hiccup.

"And I know you like her for her. I can see it in the way you look when you talk about her. You know… I like ya. Merida has done right in my mind by liking you."

And with that he left Hiccup alone, his jaw dropped and eyes wide in shock.


	12. Chapter 12

**==So this chapter is a pretty long one. But here it is! Feel free to let me know what you think! Thank you for all the support you guys have given me already! Happy Reading!==**

Chapter 12

"Och… where'd that wee devil go?" Merida mumbled as she searched the empty halls for her littlest brother. She had noticed him slip away from the dining hall, but he was not in his room. There was really no other place for him to go with an armful of cakes.

"Hamish?" She listened as her voice echoed throughout the hall. No sound came in reply.

Merida sighed. She lightly touched the sword at her side, a feeling of unease sinking in her stomach. There were a lot of places that the little boy could hide and not be found.

As Merida walked the halls looking for her littlest brother, she walked past Hiccup's room. For a brief moment she froze in front of the door. Her hand reached out to knock on the door, but then she thought better of it.

She had been pretty harsh to Hiccup. He probably wanted nothing to do with her right now. And he probably didn't know where Hamish was. There was no point to bother him. If he was even in the room to begin with. Merida let out a quiet sigh and continued down the hall, realizing afterwards that her heart had picked up speed.

"What are you looking for _princess_?"

Merida wheeled around at the sound of a girl's voice behind her. There, in the dim light from the candles on the wall, stood Astrid. Her axe glistened in the dim light as she twirled it lightly in her hand. Merida couldn't help but swallow hard as fear briefly took hold of her heart. Astrid looked pretty menacing in the lighting, but Merida knew that the blonde girl was in fact, dangerous.

"Astrid. You right startled me. I thought you were in the hall eating."

"I was. But I saw you leave. So I decided to follow you."

"Oh. I saw Hamish leave and I was trying to find him. The wee devil is nowhere to be found though."

"Ahh… so you weren't going to see Hiccup?"

"Well I did think about asking him if he's seen him. But I figured he probably is either out flying still or going to sleep." Merida's cheeks felt hot as she looked down to the ground. She hoped Astrid wouldn't notice. She didn't know why it mattered though.

"Well… I'm gonna tell you this once. And _only_ once. So listen up."

The redhead looked up to the blonde. Blue eye met blue eye. Merida was surprised to see anger and hatred behind Astrid's eyes. She knew in that instant that Astrid didn't like her. But why, she didn't know. But motive aside, the girl would have a slight advantage if she decided to use her axe to fight.

"Hiccup is _mine_. I won't let you take him from me. You aren't his type, so just leave him alone. He's only sticking around because we need your family's help in defeating Dagur. I don't want you near him. You're bad for him, and the rest of us."

Suddenly she understood.

"You're jealous of me? Because he kissed me?"

"He. Did. _What_?"

Astrid's face twisted into a horrendous grimace. All the light in her eyes died and all warmth left her body. All that stood in front of Merida now was a cold shell, ready to spill blood. Merida realized that she hadn't known about the stolen kiss. And now, things had gotten worse.

"Wait Astrid… let's just talk, alright? I'm sure he didn't mean any harm. I know I don't."

"Talking is over."

With a swing of her axe, Astrid brought all her strength out on the young redhead. As the axe came down, Merida unsheathed her sword and brought it up above her head to block the heavy blade. Knowing it wasn't the wise thing to do, Merida held the edge of her sword with her free hand, as if the blade were a baton.

She felt the sting as the blade cut into the soft flesh of her hand when Astrid's axe hit the sword with a sharp _clang_. She held back a pained whimper as she felt the blood begin to well up around the sword.

"First blood." Astrid said, a little too joyously. "Such a weak princess."

"Maybe you should try fighting fair." Merida gritted her teeth and pushed the axe back off the sword, releasing her hand from the blade's sharp bite. With one quick slash she flicked as much blood as she could from the blade. She watched the droplets of her crimson blood land on the wall.

"I'm a Viking. We don't fight fair. We fight to win."

Another swing of her axe. This time, Merida dodged the blade completely, coming up beside the blonde. Astrid was quick to turn and bring her axe swinging up, catching Merida's dress and ripping a large slit all the way up to the girl's thigh.

Merida swung her sword at Astrid's fingers, hoping to disarm the angry young woman. The blade ran across Astrid's fingers, slicing lightly across each appendage. But Astrid held on to the axe.

"Afraid to hurt me princess? I'm not afraid to hurt you." Astrid brought out her leg in a swift and strong kick, sending Merida flying down the hall and into the wall with a pained cry. Merida crumpled to the ground, her sword a few feet from where she lay. Astrid let out a light laugh.

Merida sat up and looked around wildly. There was really no way to fight her safely. She began to reach for the sword-her only chance of defense. A loud _clang_ and some sparks flew. Just centimeters away from her fingertips was Astrid's axe, lodged firmly into the stone of the floor. Astrid picked up the sword and swung it over her shoulder, sending it flying farther away from Merida. Then, she picked up the axe with extreme ease.

"Now what princess?"

"You had best calm yourself, or you will ruin the alliance. I don't think he would forgive you if you did that."

"You think I care about this stupid alliance? We don't need outside help."

Astrid brought the axe down once more, sparks flying as the sharp blade ran across the stone wall. Merida was quick to dodge, but not fast enough. She felt a sting as the blade slit across her calf. Merida stood and pulled one of the torches from the wall. She began to slowly back down the hall, waving the flame in front of her in warning.

"I don't wish to fight you."

"Well isn't that too bad? Cuz I want to kill you."

"Why? What have I ever done to you, eh?"

"You are trying to take Hiccup from me!"

"No, I'm not!"

"You can't lie to me! He kissed you!" Astrid screamed and launched the axe at Merida.

Suddenly everything was moving in slow motion.

The axe was twirling through the air. Merida's eyes widened as she realized she could not dodge the blades completely. In one single helpless attempt to protect herself, Merida brought the torch up as a buffer as she dodged down. The blade sliced through the wood of the torch and through some of the meat on her forearm. The blade whizzed past her face, and lodged into the wall just behind her. Astrid was already moving to grab the blade from the wall as Merida lost her footing and began to fall to the ground.

Suddenly Astrid was beside her on the cold floor, her eyes wide in shock and surprise.

Merida risked a glance up at the shadow that overtook the hall. The only things that were seen was a pair of yellow-green eyes that stared angrily at Astrid, and two rows of sharp white teeth bared in a snarl. Beside the beast stood Hiccup, a frown on his face as he struggled to keep Toothless at bay.

"Astrid. What is going on?"

"Hiccup." Astrid breathed heavily, trying to regain composure.

Hamish appeared from atop Toothless, his eyes hardened with anger.

"You tried to kill my sister."

"Hamish. There you are." Merida breathed. She had almost forgotten why she had been out in the halls in the first place. "Where did you get off to?"

"I was with Hiccup. I saw you looking for me, and then I saw her attack you."

"So it's true then? You attacked Merida?" Hiccup turned to Astrid, his soft green eyes hard. Footsteps could be heard clamoring up the stone steps in a hurry. Fergus and Elinor were the first to appear in the hall, followed by the rest of the Vikings.

"Yes, Hiccup. It's true." Astrid sighed.

"Why?" Hiccup's voice was tight with anger.

"Why?"

Merida looked from Hiccup to Astrid, back to Hiccup. Then she looked at her parents who had frozen in utter horror behind Toothless.

Astrid sighed. "Because… This is a fool's errand Hiccup. I would rather be home on Berk, preparing for the imminent battle with Dagur." She looked directly at Fergus, her eyes cold, "Not with barbaric outside forces."

Fergus' face twisted into a face of disgust. He placed his hand to his sword and began to draw. "How dare you-"

"Astrid! That is enough." Hiccup placed his hand out to steady the king. "Please, sir. Let me handle my people."

With a nod Fergus replaced his sword, but his hand remained on its hilt. Queen Elinor's face was white with rage. Merida sighed and slowly began to stand up, wincing as she did so. Hiccup reached out to help steady her. His eyes never left Astrid's face.

"Astrid. This was a blatant disregard for everyone's safety. Not only that, but disobedience to the chief."

Astrid raised her gaze to Hiccup's, defiance shown on every inch of her face. She didn't care what she had done. Anger was just barely concealed beneath her skin- anger for Merida.

"I know you think you are acting in the right. I know I cannot argue with you. But, because your actions were selfish, and because you not only put our direct mission in danger, but also the heir to our host's throne, you will be punished for your actions. You'll have to be grounded until I can figure out a justifiable punishment."

"Hiccup you can't be serious!" Astrid cried.

"Snotlout, take the axe. And place Stormfly under chain. Astrid is not to go near her. Ruff, Tuff, please restrain her." As Astrid was helped to her feet and Snotlout attempted to pull the axe from the stone, Hiccup turned to Elinor and Fergus, his face tight. Merida knew he hated to be so harsh with his peers, she could see it in his face, and the way his hands were shaking on her shoulders. "King Fergus, is there a cell we can place Astrid until we can sort this out?"

Fergus nodded and motioned for the teens to follow him. Ruffnut and Tuffnut held Astrid's arms to her sides and walked her directly behind the king. She did not struggle, only looked down at the ground in dismay.

"Hiccup…" Merida whispered as she began to limp down the hall after everyone else, hiccup still aiding her. "Wasn't that a bit harsh?"

"She tried to kill you. This punishment isn't even up to snuff with what she deserves. She put not only you in danger, but us and our dragons as well."

Merida nodded.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"That you had to do this."

"Eh. Helping you walk isn't such a big deal. Toothless did it for me when I lost my leg. You just have a bad scratch. I'm glad you weren't seriously hurt."

Merida laughed lightly.

"She is a good fighter. I was ill-equipped to protect myself."

"You're praising her?" Hiccup stopped, his hands tightening their grip.

"Not her actions. Just her abilities."

"I see. Toothless."

The giant black dragon had been walking behind them and had frozen in front of a neatly carved wooden door. On the frame was a giant bow carved with intricate swirls and angles. He began to sniff and paw at the closed entrance. At the sound of his name, Toothless grumbled and grudgingly walked away from the door. Even as he walked though, he continued to look back to the door, as if hoping it would magically open.

"I see Hamish took a shine to your dragon." Merida said, trying to change the subject.

Hiccup chuckled lowly. "Yeah... I suppose so."

As Astrid was escorted to the dungeon, Hiccup brought Merida to the dining hall, where Maudie and the Queen had made a makeshift nursing hall. As Hiccup picked up the princess to set her on the table, the queen let out a horrified gasp.

"Och… look at your dress…"

"Mum, it's better than when Angus threw me. I'm alright."

"I will pay for the repairs." Hiccup said quickly. "I'm just glad that her blade wasn't poisoned."

"You people poison your blades?" Elinor asked tightly, her eyes narrowing.

Hiccup nodded. "We did, when we fought dragons. Now we only do it in dire times, but that wouldn't have stopped her. She was out of control."

Hiccup sighed and dropped his arms heavily.

"I am so sorry. Her actions were of her own accord. The severity of these actions is not lost on me, and I would like some input on how to properly punish her- for both her physical violence and her verbal attack. And I understand if the alliance is over."

Elinor sighed and turned from Merida to look at the brunette. He was struggling to keep a chiefly look about himself, and his eyes were wide with the expectation of a final blow.

"If her actions are indeed only of her own accord, then there is no reason to close our alliance. You are not ready to take on a leader's role yet. Be calm dear boy."

Merida sighed.

"Hush Merida. Let Maudie stitch you up."

"But Mum-"

Just then King Fergus crashed through the doors of the hall, his eyes bulging with anger. He walked up to Hiccup and glared down at him. Hiccup let out a small frightened squeak but held his ground.

"What do you plan to do with that insolent she-devil?"

"Uh… what else did she do?" Hiccup said slowly and softly.

"She only bit me. Not to worry though Hiccup." Fishlegs said, waddling up to the two leaders.

Hiccup sighed. "She's already grounded and in the dungeon. What more can be done?"

"Well isn't it obvious?" Snotlout said, taking of his helmet and running his hands through his greasy black hair. "She might have to be removed from the mission completely."

"You mean… like go back home?" Merida asked, her heart fluttering lightly. She would be the first to admit that she would feel safer if Astrid were not nearby. But she wouldn't now.

"But wouldn't that be what she wants?" Hiccup said uneasily. "Wouldn't that be like a reward?"

"No, because she wants to stay by your side. Right now especially. I think she attacked the princess because she feels threatened. And, well, being away from you will be the best punishment for her." Fishlegs said, putting his index finger in the air as if he were quoting a dragon fact, as Merida had witnessed him do a few times. Hiccup sighed in defeat.

"You're right. Can I trust you to take Stormfly and lead her home?" Hiccup said to Snotlout. "And Fishlegs, can Meatlug carry you and Astrid?"

"No problem chief!" Fishlegs said with a slight salute. "When will we leave?"

Hiccup sighed. You will leave tomorrow morning. Feed and rest the dragons. Get them ready for the trip. I'll keep the twins with me."

Snotlout nodded. Within moments all of the Viking teens had left Hiccup with the Bear King and the women. The triplets were nowhere to be seen, but Hiccup could sense Hamish nearby.

"Once again… I apologize for her actions."

"Aye… you will make a fine king one day." Fergus said, placing a large hand on Hiccup's shoulder. "You dealt with her quickly and with a strong heart."

"Dad, Mum, can I talk to Hiccup alone for a minute?" Merida asked as Maudie finished wrapping up the gash on her hand. The king and queen looked to each other in mild surprise and then to their daughter.

"Aye… I suppose that'd be alright. But then you best be off to bed Merida. Those wounds need healing." Fergus said, taking his wife's hand and gently leading her away from the makeshift medical hall.

Maudie was quick to follow them.

"Merida, before anything else I want to apologize-"

"Och. Stop."

"But-"

"Hiccup." Merida placed a finger across Hiccup's lips, silencing his protests. After a moment she pulled her hand away.

"What did you want to talk to me about?"

Merida sighed. "I wanted to apologize for my behavior earlier today. That was a situation that could have been handled better."

Hiccup nodded.

"No. It's what needed to happen. I've figured it out."

"You did?"

"Yeah. It took some deep thinking and talking to that little guy Hamish… and Astrid's behavior to actually pinpoint it all."

"Oh?"

Hiccup sighed and took Merida's hand. She felt her cheeks flush bright and hot, and her heart sped up. She looked into Hiccup's green eyes and saw the softness she had fallen in love with. She would never admit it out loud though.

"I like you. Not just because you aren't a Viking. I, I want to get to know you better. When Astrid attacked you, my first instinct was to protect you. Not to break it up and keep the peace, but to protect you. I know you don't need protecting, but…" Hiccup took a deep breath and squeezed Merida's hand lightly.

"Hiccup…"

"I kissed you without an actual and real reason before. But now I know… I like you as a person. Not just because you are different than me and my people. And, I guess I'll be sad once this alliance is over and I won't get to see you anymore."

"Who said we couldn't keep the alliance and that you wouldn't see me?"

"No one, I just figured…"

"Hiccup."

Hiccup looked into Merida's eyes and she felt her heart falter just the tiniest bit. She took a deep breath and tugged on Hiccup's hand, pulling him closer to her. She closed her eyes and pressed her lips to his in a soft peck. She felt him tense briefly, before relaxing and succumbing to her embrace.

She didn't want to pull away. She could have stayed like this for hours- for forever. She felt the world freeze as she memorized the feel of his soft lips against her own. When she finally willed herself to pull away, only seconds later, she noticed his eyes were slightly glazed over and a dorky smirk was on his face. She felt her cheeks heat up.

"That's for answering my question."

She leapt down from the table lightly and began to walk toward her room. Turning back to see him still frozen to the spot, Merida giggled and reached out for his hand.

"Come on now. You need your rest too."

Hiccup took her hand with a gentle squeeze. His cheeks were flushed and his breathing was slightly shallow. His hair was even messier than normal, which she was sure was from running his hands through it in anxiety. They walked together, hands intertwined until they arrived at her door. As Merida placed her hand on the doorknob of the giant wooden door with neat and fancy carvings, Hiccup cleared his throat and took a deep breath.

"Merida."

"Yes?"

"Would you like to fly with me tomorrow?"

Merida's heart sped off as if she had been running a thousand miles. Her cheeks felt hot and her mind was on fire. She smiled.

"Yes. That sounds like fun."

"After Astrid is gone, we'll go out for a few hours. I'll get Maudie to make us lunch."

Merida nodded.

"Alright. I look forward to our ride."

As she turned back to open the door, Hiccup pulled Merida's arm gently.

"One more thing."

Merida turned back and was met with Hiccup's lips being pressed to hers. Just as swiftly as the sensation had occurred, the feeling vanished and Hiccup was pulling away from her.

"Get some rest milady. I will take you out tomorrow."

Hiccup turned and left Merida with a smile on her face. She let out a light sigh and placed her hand on the doorknob once more. Then she ran her fingers over some of the carvings on the door- a bear, a girl and a crown. The biggest carving was that of a bow, on the frame of the door.

Little did she know that the happiness would soon vanish, and be replaced by another emotion altogether: fear.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Instead of going to bed like he had originally intended, Hiccup found himself wandering DunBrococh castle, his mind in a fog. He had never pegged Astrid as the violently jealous type. He knew she could get jealous, and she _did_ have a violent streak- but he never imagined the two would mix into the monster he had seen.

Hiccup walked and walked, farther down into the ground, finally reaching the dungeon where Astrid sat. He knew she was awake. And very, very angry. The emotion was rippling through the heavy wooden door and into the hallway- like the heat ripples of a large Stoker Class.

"I did nothing wrong…" Hiccup heard a stifled whisper from behind the closed door. "I'm just trying to protect him. That's not so bad, right?" A choked sob. Hiccup knew she was alone and only talking to herself, but deep down he knew. He knew she was asking aloud for a reason. She wanted an answer.

Steeling his nerves, Hiccup took a deep breath and pushed open the door.

"Hey Astrid, can we talk?"

Astrid sat on a pile of straw, against the wall in a small cell. The bars were thick and the distance between them small. Her knees were to her chest and her face was hidden behind her knees.

"What do you want?" she asked, her whispered voice cracking as she tried to hold back tears. "What could you possibly want from me now Hiccup?"

"I want to talk. What happened?"

Astrid sighed and raised her head. Swollen eyes stared blankly into his own.

"What do you mean?"

"I know that wasn't the real you that attacked Merida."

Astrid sighed and let out a breath. A pained smirk came across her cracked lips. She looked a mess. Hiccup felt sorry for her. It was clear she hadn't been having a good time the last few days here at the castle.

"I don't know Hiccup."

"Well, tell me how it began. Or… when you started getting jealous."

"I guess… I noticed the way you wanted to find Merida. Back on the island. When she tricked us and went to look for her parents. The way you looked… I know you've never looked at me that way. You have never looked for me."

"I've never needed to. You have always been able to take care of yourself. That doesn't mean I wouldn't worry."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Which is why I'm here now. Trying to figure things out. I'm worried about you Astrid."

Astrid snorted and looked away from Hiccup.

"I know you like her more than me."

"Well… I'm not going to deny it. But Astrid-"

"I'm sorry. I was out of line. I just didn't want to lose you to a sniveling royal brat. But I had lost you when you first saw her, didn't I?"

"Um…"

"You don't have to lie Hiccup." Astrid smiled painfully. "What other punishment did you decide on?"

"Fishlegs and Snotlout are taking you and Stormfly back to Berk. You are to remain grounded, but you can assist my father in defensive preparations."

"I guess that's not so bad. It could be worse."

"You will ride with Fishlegs. Snotlout will guide Stormfly back."

Another sigh. "Alright. You are the acting chief on this mission."

"Astrid-"

"Hiccup, if you like her and want to be with her…I won't try to keep you. Not anymore. Just tell me. No word games, just complete honesty."

Now it was Hiccup's turn to sigh. He didn't want to hurt Astrid. She had been through enough throughout the day. She had been holding in emotions for almost a week, and Hiccup hadn't even noticed something was wrong. That was enough to hurt her more.

"I do like her. I would like to be with her, but right now I'm not sure if that's even a possibility."

"Are you going to try?"

Hiccup nodded.

Astrid sighed and leaned her head back onto the damp looking stone wall. She closed her eyes and Hiccup watched her jaw lock.

"Astrid-"

"It's fine Hiccup. If it will make you happy, then I'm happy for you."

"Astrid. I know there's something I should say, but I can't figure out what it is."

"Hiccup, if it's something you want, then go for it. I won't try to stop you. And you know that if you change your mind, I'll still be here."

"Astrid, I'm sorry that-"

"But you should go now. I need my rest." Astrid cut him off abruptly, her blue eyes glazed over as tears began to form.

"But-"

"I have nothing more to say tonight."

Astrid turned away from him, signaling that the conversation _was_ over. No options. Hiccup sighed and walked away from the blonde in the cell, not fully noticing that her shoulders were shuddering with the effort of stifling the tears that were streaming down her face.

 **==Alright my lovelies! I thank you for the comments! I'm going to try to write a few more chapters before Christmas- as my Christmas present to my readers! And I'm going to try something new... answering comments for the chapter down here. So, here goes! Momijifan Low-Ki: No... your feeling is right. It is far from over for the girls. Toa Aerrow: No, Astrid is not the bad guy, she's just making some bad choices. She's gonna come around, eventually. Maybe. :) And to Iron Rose Writer, Thank you for the compliment! I was hoping that the fight scene was intense enough, though I honestly was unsure. I'm glad you liked it though.**


	14. Chapter 14

**==Hello lovelies! I have a new chapter for you! Sorry for such a short chapter last update- hopefully this makes up for it! 3 POVs this time around, so Happy Reading!==**

Chapter 14

Merida closed her door and leaned against it. Her cheeks were hot and her lip was quivering. She wasn't upset or sad; in fact she was extremely happy. She could still feel the softness of Hiccup's lips on her own. She could hear his words in her ears, as if he was still there, repeating everything. Merida closed her eyes and let out a light sigh.

Her wounds were throbbing slightly. She was exhausted from dodging Astrid's attacks. It was a lot more work than she had imagined it would be. But now it was over and it was time to sleep. Time to heal, as much as she hated relaxing like that.

Merida stood up and began to gently pull her dress over her head. She let it drop carelessly to the floor. She walked to her wardrobe and opened the door, looking for a fresh pair of bed linens to wear. She wanted something extremely loose and airy. As she slipped into her favorite pair of bedclothes, Merida felt the hair on her neck stand up. Suddenly she felt as if someone were watching her.

Merida turned quickly, her eyes wheeling about for the invisible intruder. There were many shadows in her room tonight. Too many.

"Who's there? Show yourself."

She was met with silence. Something shifted in the corner closest to the window. Glass glittered across the stone sill and across the floor.

The window was broken.

Merida slowly walked to the window, her eyes narrowing in concentration. The glass was completely shattered, from an outside force. On the sill were slight scratches engraved across the stone- where something sharp had scraped across and dug in.

Someone had broken in to her room.

As she thought back, she remembered how Toothless had acted when they had passed her room earlier. Had someone been breaking in then? Or had they already broken in and were waiting?

Merida gasped in realization.

A realization that came too late.

Strong arms grabbed her wrists and a large piece of cloth was jammed into her mouth, stifling the scream that had been building in her throat. Merida began to struggle, squirming and trying to free herself from the hard grasp of her captor. But the shadowed captor had a strong grip on her wrists, and soon Merida's wrists were hot and throbbing in pain. There was a pressure on the back of her neck, it felt like fingers pressing into the base of her skull. She was blacking out, slowly; painfully.

"There, there, sweet girl. If you're calm and good, you might get out of this alive. You see, you are important… an important pawn for me to take out my brother."

What had really happened to Astrid? She wasn't acting like herself at all. Not fighting back, not trying to defend what she obviously felt was hers? She never had had a black-out rage happen before… so what was really going on?

Hiccup limped past Merida's room. He paused briefly. The door was shut tightly, and no light spilled from the crack on the floor. The princess must have already gone to bed. It was something he should have done a few hours before- but after his talk with Astrid, Hiccup found that he couldn't sleep. Instead he found himself wandering the halls of DunBroch castle, mindlessly. His thoughts were a jumbled mess, and his gut was telling him something was wrong- but what it could be, he hadn't the first idea.

Slowly, he made his way to his room. He opened the door and slid inside. The door latched quietly and he crept to his bed. He was too tired to think anymore, too tired to focus.

Too tired to notice that his room had been gone through.

Too tired to see that his journey journal was open.

Too tired to see the last page ripped from the book.

What was he thinking? Hiccup shouldn't have come down here. Her heart was hurting.

Astrid curled tightly into a ball, her shoulders shaking with the tears she so desperately wanted to shed. He had come down, hoping for answers. She had hoped he had come for something else.

And now, she had a hole in her heart.

She promised herself she wouldn't fight for him, if that's what he wanted. Why would you risk getting hurt if you know the outcome before you try, right?

But, as she lay on the cold, hard floor of the dungeon, Astrid realized something.

She wanted to fight for him.

She wanted to prove that she was every bit as good as Merida. She wanted to be his support when Hiccup needed it.

But how could she even think about that, when she had just messed up in possibly the _biggest_ way? She had gone right for the throat… but that only made her the enemy. It was right of Hiccup to punish her, though she would be lying if she said she wasn't hurt by how he had disciplined her.

Poor Stormfly… to be punished so unjustly.

Astrid sighed, the echo reverberating throughout the entire dungeon. Only one lamp was lit now, and soon it would go out. And then she would be consumed in darkness.

Darkness that mirrored her own heart.

She hated Merida. The girl hadn't done anything wrong, but then again… she didn't need to. She had easily ripped apart what Astrid had thought to be a happy, strong, relationship. She was strong, and had lured Hiccup in with her opinion of women's strength.

Hiccup was used to woman's strength- he was a Viking.

But she wasn't.

That is what sucked him in. The redhead had fire not just in her hair and eyes, but also in her spirit- a spirit so unlike the Viking's.

Astrid sighed again.

Tears dripped down her face. She didn't bother to hide them now. Tomorrow she would go home, to Berk. She could be away from Hiccup and his love struck brain. She could put her mind to work on other things around the island.

 _You know that's not what you want though._

A small voice in her head… whispering to her.

 _You want to prove that you are good. It was one mistake. You want to make it right- to prove you are a worthy dragon rider._

On and on this voice chanted.

And then her stomach dropped.

The kidnapping of Merida's parents _had_ been a direct provocation. Someone had been flaunting their strength and power… and recklessness. Her parent's hed been meant to be found; they hadn't been in any _real_ danger. At least, not then. Dagur had been making a threat- a challenge.

One that had gone unanswered by both the dragon riders and the Scots.

With the dragons away from their riders, and the riders themselves separated, anyone was an easy target. The castle was easy to guard from the outside, with enough men… but slip even one man past: and the castle and all its inhabitants were in danger.

Toothless had been acting weird in front of one of the doors. Astrid had seen that when she had looked back.

Someone had been in there.

Someone who shouldn't have been.

Would Dagur try something so blatant and deranged as to attack a land stronghold like DunBroch, just to get to Hiccup?

Astrid knew the answer before she had finished her thought.

 _Yes._

She needed to warn someone.

"Is anyone out there? It's important! Hiccup? Snotlout! Merida? Hey!"

Astrid stood up and pulled at the narrow bars of her cell, rattling it as best she could. If she made enough noise, someone would come- at least to shut her up.

And she was right.

The door opened and a boy walked in. his skin was darker, and he had marks across his face. His mouth was tilted in an awful sneer. In his hands he held a great amount of rope.

"Oh Astrid… Astrid, Astrid, Astrid. You know that no one can hear you down here?"

"Dagur." Astrid breathed his name, hoping now that this was a nightmare.

"Why, were you expecting someone else?" Dagur snickered sickeningly. "Perhaps… her?"

As he spoke, Dagur pulled a piece of rope from his waist. He gave a hard tug and out of the shadows lunged Merida. Her hair was tangled around a large piece of torn cloth that had been shoved into her mouth. Heavy rope was tied around her waist, and her arms were tightly tied behind her back.

Her eyes were full of confusion and fear.

"What are you doing Dagur? I thought you wanted Berk."

"Oh, I do, Astrid. But I also want Hiccup."

"Sorry, his first girlfriend is a dragon. He's not taking applications." She knew egging him on was a bad idea. But if she continued, there would be more of a chance that someone would find him out. Without a weapon, there was nothing else she could do.

"No… I want to make him pay. For humiliating me! Lying to my face!"

"And just how… do you plan to do that?"

"I'm taking this lovely creature here hostage. If he wants her back, he'll come to me. Alone. And when he does…" Dagur snapped the loose end of the rope connected to Merida across the bars of Astrid's cell. His face turned dark.

"But first, I have to take care of you. See, your little fight earlier almost got me caught."

"Aw… that's a shame it didn't work out."

"And now… you pay."

Astrid laughed. She was terrified, but she couldn't let him know that. She needed to be strong. It wasn't just her in danger. As much as she hated it, Merida was in even more danger, and was the one needing protecting.

"And how do you plan to punish me, oh deranged one?"

Dagur smiled viciously. Astrid's blood ran cold. The smile dropped from her face as she watched Dagur lace up the redhead princess so that she could not move. Then he reached for the keys beside the door.

He needed to open the door in order to punish her.

She would have one chance- and one chance only- to get out of the cell and lock him in.

The key slid into the slot.

There was a _click_.

And before she had a chance to move, Dagur was in the cell and she was up against the wall, his forearm digging into her windpipe as she gasped for breath.

Then there was darkness.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Hiccup ran as fast as he could down the winding halls of the castle. Merida had not come down to fly, and when he went to find her, the room was in complete disarray- the window broken and Merida's dress abandoned on the floor.

The castle was in a panic at the news. No one had seen or heard from the princess since she had gone to her room for bed. But that wasn't the worst part.

Hiccup froze outside the dungeon door. Snotlout stood in front of him, his eyes downcast and his hand held in a tight fist.

"She's gone?"

Snotlout nodded, his jaw clenched tight. "The cell door was wide open. Key in the latch. But her axe was still by the door. It doesn't really make sense… if you ask me."

Hiccup rolled his eyes in frustration. "Well, I didn't ask you. Just find Astrid. I have to find Merida."

Snotlout was right. It didn't make sense. There was no way Astrid would have been able to escape the cell, even if she had wanted to. And Merida had gone into her room to sleep- Hiccup had ensured that himself. Besides, she wouldn't have let Astrid out- not after the fight they had had. Merida wouldn't have been so reckless.

So what happened?

As Hiccup went back to his room to pack a small bag, he noticed something off about the way his room was arranged.

He was, by no means, a clean and organized individual.

But he was not a messy one either. Yet, despite this, all of his clothes were scattered about the room. His weapons were nowhere to be found, even though the pouch he kept them in was in plain sight on the night table. The extra gears for his leg were strewn across the floor haphazardly.

And his journal was open.

Hiccup walked over to the journal.

He always had it sealed, when not in use. It was kept either on his person or in the pouch with his weapons. It may have been his journey journal, but it had detailed accounts of more than just the journey. It was also where he kept his darkest secrets.

And the last page he had written in was torn out.

Hiccup's eyes widened. His jaw opened slightly in shock.

That page had been written the day before Astrid and Merida's fight. Two nights ago.

And it had been about his feelings for Merida.

As if in a trance, Hiccup ran his trembling fingers over the rough and ragged edge of where the page once was. His lip quivered in shock.

Someone had obviously had a large interest in how he felt for the princess. Hiccup's first thought was that Astrid had read the page and taken it. But Astrid had no use for the page after it had been read. All the information she would have needed would have been in her head. But it would have explained her sudden snap.

Perhaps someone else had the page?

It was obvious someone else had the page, but not any of the riders. It didn't seem logical that the King or Queen would go through his things and rip out a single page about their daughter- especially when there were other articles in the journal that held more important information.

Suddenly, Hiccup began to flip through the previous pages as a thought dawned on him.

They had come to DunBroch to ask for help with Dagur. They had already had problems with the guy… or something relating to him. Hiccup firmly believed that the incident regarding Merida's family was no accident, nor was it coincidence. What if Dagur had followed them?

No other pages were missing, but one of the early pages had been scribbled out.

"Toothless!"

With a roar of frustration Hiccup leapt out of his room and back down the winding stairs of the castle. He burst through the double doors of the throne room, where Queen Elinor was pacing nervously, her hands at her temples as tears flooded her eyes.

"I believe I found something!"

"What?!" Elinor exclaimed, rushing over to the crippled boy as Toothless burst into the room from outside with a low growl. "Did you find out where she is?"

"No but-"

"Then how have you found anything at all?"

"Your majesty, I think that I can figure out what happened to her, as well as my missing rider."

"Well, come on then!" Fergus shouted as he banged his fists against the stone wall.

"Do you remember why we came to you?"

"For our aide in a Viking war." Elinor rolled her eyes and scoffed. "My daughter is missing. And you are worried about whether or not we give you _help_?"

"No. I think he followed us. I think Dagur was here last night. And I think he took Princess Merida. But for what, I have no idea."

"Whoa whoa whoa…" Fishlegs cried as the rest of the riders and their dragons entered the throne room. "Dagur did what to the princess?"

"I don't know- nothing yet. I hope. But, if my hunch is right, Astrid is probably with him. We have to find Dagur. Before something happens."

"And where are we gonna find him?" Asked Ruff with a shake of her head.

"Yeah, it's not like we know where they are." Tuff said as he shoved his sister out of the way.

"I may have an idea." Hiccup said as he pulled out his journal and opened it to the scribbled page.

"I think he left me a clue."

 **== Dun dun dun! Cliffhanger! Sorry for the long time to update guys. There really is no excuse for my absence. And I am sorry for anyone else who had issues with the POVs... I will try to better explain whose POV is where in later chapters. Momijifan-Low-Ki: Astrid was not tied up or in chains... she just was tired from the battle with Merida and her reaction time was slower than she thought. And I'm sorry that the POVs were not as well written as I hoped. The Silent Fury: I'm glad you liked the last chapter, and I hope you enjoyed this one, even though there wasn't much going on. I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter.==**


	16. Chapter 16

**==Look at this! Another update! Momijifan Low-Ki: I'm so happy that you thought the chapter was good. I personally thought it kinda sucked, I felt that there was way too little going on, but I didn't want to give away any secrets. The Silent Fury: I am glad that you loved the chapter, and I enjoyed your punnyness! That is partially why I worked so hard to get this next chapter out for you guys! I hope you enjoy! Happy Reading!==**

Chapter 16

Merida squirmed in discomfort. Her head was fuzzy. Her wild hair was in her eyes, blocking everything from view. But even so, she knew it was dark as night and ice cold wherever she was. Rope was tied tightly to her wrists and around her waist. Her ankles were bound together tightly.

Beside her was another body.

And then she remembered.

Dagur… he had taken her hostage and had also taken Astrid from her cell. He had choked her until she passed out and then had taken her with them. Before they had left the dungeon, she had been clubbed to unconsciousness. Now she didn't know where she was, but she knew it was Astrid who was tied beside her.

"Psst… Astrid?"

A quiet mumble was her only response.

"Astrid… are you alright lass?"

Another mumble from Astrid. The young Viking didn't move.

"Astrid. Astrid please… raise your head. I need to know you're alright."

There was no response from the Viking girl this time.

"Och. You're hopeless."

Astrid's head snapped up in sudden fury. "Where's Dagur?"

"I don't know."

Astrid groaned and began to wriggle her body slightly- taking stock of her bindings. Merida tried to push her wild hair from her face, but had very little luck. Astrid groaned in frustration. Merida sighed and shook her head again, this time successfully sliding her hair out of her eyes just enough to look around the room they were in.

"Where are we?"

"I don't know… but it looks like it's somewhere hidden. Underground maybe?" Astrid said, wriggling her ankles to try to loosen the knots. She and Merida were tied back to back, so the young Viking couldn't see how the Scottish Princess was doing. She hadn't seen how much damage Dagur had done to the girl already when she had been in the cell. Now, in the darkness, she couldn't see if anything more had occurred.

"One thing is for certain… we need to stick up for each other, if we are gonna survive."

Merida nodded and the world was plunged into silence.

"It's cold." Merida shivered. She wondered if Hiccup had figured out what happened. She imagined him hopping on Toothless to find her. She hoped he would bring her bow and some arrows for her. She would like to personally put an arrow through Dagur's head.

"I know." Was the whispered reply.

"You know…" Merida pulled her knees up to her chest as best as she could as she spoke, "I don't know much about this Dagur. Other than he's an enemy of yours, and he's really ugly."

"You saw the marks on his face?"

"M-hmm. What is that about?"

Astrid let out a quiet laugh. "I think it's a tattoo. He's the chief of the Berserker tribe, so it would make sense that he would go and do something stupid like that. He's not called Dagur the Deranged for nothing."

"He said something about his "brother". What do you suppose that means?"

It was quiet for a minute as Astrid slowly processed the information.

"He was probably talking about Hiccup."

Merida's eyes widened.

"Hiccup and Dagur are brothers?" She squeaked, her voice trembling.

"Shhhhh! No. They aren't. But for whatever reason Dagur calls Hiccup his brother. Hiccup has never tried to correct him- Dagur's always been a bully."

"That doesn't seem like something Hiccup would do."

Astrid laughed again, her bitterness sinking into the air.

"Hiccup may be very opinionated, but he never used to be that way. All he wanted back then was to fit in. He's worked hard to become as strong as he is now."

"Oh…"

Silence drifted through the darkness. For a while, both girls sat in their own minds; Astrid remembering the old Hiccup and how their battle with Dagur had begun, and Merida imagining Hiccup as a young, weakling Viking, without a Night Fury by his side.

"Do you hear that?" Merida whispered. Her thoughts had shifted to the sounds she was hearing in the silence. Somewhere nearby, the sound of water dripping could be heard.

"Yeah."

Suddenly, rapid footsteps could be heard approaching.

"Well, well, well… our guests have finally decided to wake up." Dagur sneered, pushing his face as close to Astrid's as he could. Astrid snarled and made a quick attempt to bite him, but the Berserker was just far enough out of reach.

"Ha. Missed me."

"I'll make sure not to miss again."

"I'm sure. But I'm not here for you. I'm here for the redhead."

The rope around Merida's waist was loosened and she was roughly pushed aside. Astrid was stood up and tied to the wall, her body held slightly off the ground. Merida looked at the Viking girl and saw the bruises and cuts that Dagur had bestowed upon her. Astrid's face was red and slightly puffy, but there didn't seem to be any disfiguration there. Merida gave a mental sigh of relief. She had been hoping that nothing too terrible had happened to Astrid.

"You won't get away with this Dagur. Whatever you're planning, Hiccup will find you. He will stop you."

"Oh… I'm counting on him coming to your rescue. But he won't be able to stop me. Because I have this."

As he reached down to pull Merida into a standing position, Dagur reached into his pants and pulled out a small amber colored stone. Even in the darkness, the small object could be seen clearly.

"What is-"

"I also have both of his loves, so I'm basically untouchable now. He won't be able to beat me this time. Not with his dragon, and not with any weapons either. Because he doesn't have any!"

" _Dagur!_ " Astrid screamed as the boy dragged Merida out of the darkness, laughing maniacally as he did so.

Merida was dragged along the lightening stone hallway. She realized that they were inside a cave that had been fitted to look like a fortress of sorts. Merida could make out the shadows of spikes, strewn in every direction, with no rhyme or reason at all. Astrid's screams could no longer be heard, and Merida shivered as she was brought into a small room.

"What do you want with me?" Merida asked as she struggled to break free of her bonds. Being alone with this maniac was making her extremely uneasy. The room was barely furnished, with a small table and chair in the corner, and in the center of the room was a covered box-like object. The walls were damp and covered in a slimy looking mildew, and the only light came from a few weakly flickering candles scattered about the room.

"You, my pretty girl, are going to be dear old Hiccup's undoing." Dagur purred into Merida's hair, his hands running through her bright red tangles. Merida shivered. Suddenly, Dagur's lips were to her ears, his voice a husky whisper as he spoke. Merida's eyes widened.

"I won't go through with it!"

"Oh, but you will…"

"No I won't! You can't make me!"

Dagur chuckled and whipped the covering off the box, revealing a cage. He forced Merida into the small enclosure. It had probably been meant for a medium sized dog or a fairly small dragon. Merida was crumpled into the iron, her legs pulled to her chest. There was barely enough room for her to straighten into a sitting position, but with great effort, she managed.

"Here's the deal sweetheart." Dagur said, pulling a chair up to the iron cage and pulling out a knife. Carved neatly into the hilt was the Dragon Rider symbol. Merida knew that it was Hiccup's. She glared at Dagur and tried to reach for the blade, hoping to be faster than he was.

A sharp sting crept from her hand up her arm and she instinctively drew back. Two trickles of blood dripped from her hand and onto her now torn up bed linens. Merida frowned and bit back the cry of shock that was building in her throat. She hadn't expected him to actually _use_ the blade against her.

"Now don't go and do that again. I don't want to hurt you." Dagur's face twisted into a smirk that told Merida that he would like very much to hurt her. She locked her jaw and stared at her captor with a steely glare. Dagur ignored her glare and continued to speak.

"Here's the deal. You follow my directions, and Astrid doesn't get hurt. You follow my orders, you don't get hurt. You will do what I want you to do. Or sweet little Astrid gets punished. And you don't want that, do you?"

Merida felt her heart breaking.

What choice did she have? Astrid had said they needed to stick together to survive. And even though Astrid had tried to kill her, Merida knew that she needed Astrid's help getting home.

"So… what will it be, Princess?"

Merida sighed in defeat. Like it or not, while she was here, she needed to protect herself first. Astrid second. Hiccup third. Her heart began to hope the Viking boy would not come to find her. She hated what she was going to agree to, what this bargain for her life would do to her.

There was no way to change her fate now.

"Fine."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Hiccup sighed as he scanned the earth below him for any signs of life. There was no movement. There were no sounds. Toothless was silent as he scanned the horizon. His ears twitched back and forth, listening for sounds that weren't there. Behind them, the rest of the Dragon Riders were also looking, though they were much slower to do so. Everyone, that is, except Snotlout and Hookfang.

Hiccup had sent them back to Berk for backup. His gut was telling him something awful was about to happen. He needed everyone to be ready. The Scottish battle ships were being prepared and loaded, and aide from Berk would soon arrive… he hoped. It would be a few days before Snotlout brought back enough backup for a fight.

Toothless circled back to the group, a low grumble rising in his throat.

"Don't worry bud. We'll find them. Both of them." Hiccup said, his heart sinking more than he wished to let on.

The page that had been scribbled out had been a map of the Scottish Isles. All but one island had been scratched out, so Hiccup felt it was a lead. But the island seemed completely empty. There hadn't been any movement. No sounds. No signs of life. Not even animal life.

"It just doesn't seem like Dagur to make a false trail…"

"Did you find anything?" Fishlegs called as Hiccup approached. His eyes fell when Hiccup shook his head in response. He couldn't rely on his voice. His chest was constricting in panic.

"We need to hurry and find them." Fishlegs supplied, seeming to understand Hiccup's distress. "Who knows what Dagur has planned."

Hiccup silently thanked Fishlegs and nodded his head.

"Fishlegs is right. We need to find his base. It has to be nearby. There's no way he could get that far from DunBroch in less than a day."

"Uhh... he does have some pretty fast ships Hiccup." Ruffnut said, her eyes still scanning the water below them. "Don't you think it is possible he's farther than where we're looking?"

"You think he can sail faster than Toothless can fly? Or Barf and Belch?"

Ruffnut shook her head. "No."

"Exactly. We just need to look harder. He's here. Somewhere. Can I trust you guys to keep looking while I give a report to the King and Queen?"

A chorus of 'yeah' and 'sure' met Hiccup's ears.

"Alright. I'll be back here soon. Come on bud."

Toothless roared and shot off toward DunBroch. But deep in his heart he felt he shouldn't leave the Riders alone. Something was off about everything that happened in the last day. Something about all of this was bothering him. But he couldn't quite place what it was.

He landed on the dock of DunBroch and jumped off of Toothless. He ran for the king and Queen, his heart beating wildly.

"Hiccup. Any news?" Queen Elinor asked as she turned to the boy.

Hiccup shook his head.

"But I was wondering if any of your archers would be willing to ride with our Riders."

"Why on earth would you ask me for something so ludicrous as that?" Elinor asked, her brown eyes hardening at his request.

"I can't quite explain it, but I have this feeling… that Merida was taken as a way to take me down. I don't know how accurate this feeling is, but I can't shake it."

Elinor scoffed and began to turn away from the young Viking. Desperately, Hiccup continued speaking to her back.

"I know Dagur has some sort of weapon that prevents the dragons from getting to close. Our firepower would be limited at a distance. And we Vikings don't really have weapons designed for distance combat."

Elinor paused momentarily.

"If we had some of your most skilled archers riding with our riders, we might be able to have a better fight. We would have more of a chance to get Merida back unscathed."

Elinor turned. Her eyes were brimming with tears she refused to shed. She shook her head, taking a deep breath.

"How many archers do you suppose you need?"

"I am not sure. As many as you can spare from the ground."

King Fergus walked up the dock from the final battle ship, his frown deepening as he heard the last exchange of words.

"We could spare maybe fifty archers." Elinor said dryly, her eyes closing as she thought.

"What the devil are you two plotting?" Fergus asked, coming up behind Hiccup and causing the young boy to jump in surprise.

"Hiccup believes that archers on the back of dragons could bring up a more even fight for him and his people. He thinks it will have a better chance at getting Merida back unharmed."

Fergus nodded.

"If he's sure. Give him as many as possible."

"But, your majesty-" Hiccup began.

"Anything will be done to get my daughter back. She is the heir to my throne." Fergus said to Hiccup, his tone ferocious enough to cut the Viking off completely.

Hiccup had a brief moment of wonder at who would win in an argument- King Fergus, or his own father. He decided that after the battle had been won and Merida was home, he would propose a meeting, just to see.

Still on the dock where he had landed, Toothless cocked his head and turned toward the open sea- where the riders were searching. He let out a distressed warble, alerting Hiccup.

"What is it bud?"

Toothless let out another warble, and then a loud hiss. Hiccup looked up to the sky and saw what had caused the distress. Hiccup's eyes widened in horror as his mind registered the sight in front of him.

Flying above them, dripping blood and barely able to remain airborne, was a Zippleback.

A Zippleback with two empty saddles.

"Come on bud!" Hiccup cried as he leapt onto his dragon's back.

Toothless leapt into the air and gently began to guide the injured dragon back to the docks. As Hiccup approached Barf and Belch, he noticed that the dragon was flying strange, not because of the tremendous damage that had been done, but because the dragon was trying to keep something hidden on their back.

When they landed on the docks, Barf and Belch collapsed to the ground with a _thud_. The body they had been protecting slid over the side and landed in a crumpled mess beside them. Hiccup began to approach slowly, trying to discern which twin had been rescued. Behind him, he heard Queen Elinor gasp.

As Hiccup inched closer, Barf raised his head and hissed. Gas began to spill from his mouth, causing Belch to raise his head, ready to defend.

"Barf, Belch. It's okay guys. It's just me." Hiccup turned toward the dragon and placed his hand out in front of him. Belch calmed down almost instantly, but Barf continued to hiss. Hiccup knew exactly which twin it was now.

"Let me help her." Hiccup said calmly, getting onto his knees and slowly inching closer to Ruffnut. Toothless warbled and nudged Barf and Belch's side, getting both dragon heads' attention. Hiccup took that brief moment to pick up the unconscious Viking and drag her away from them. It took a lot more effort than he had expected, and within moments was out of breath.

But the job was done. Now that Ruffnut was away from the dragons, the medic came bustling up to Hiccup. He gently scooped the girl out of Hiccup's hands and began to walk to the castle, muttering things about cuts and burns. Hiccup made a move to follow but the Queen took his arm.

"Hiccup, weren't there more of you when you left?"

Hiccup nodded.

"Shouldn't you get out there and look for them?" Elinor said, her voice tight with concern. Hiccup only shook his head.

"We can't do anything until reinforcements come. Once we have the fighting power we need, I know we'll find them. We need more dragons. Until then, we plan."

 **==Alright my lovelies! I have decided that since I am now currently writing three different fanfics, I will give a designated day for updates. I am going to make alarms to ensure I stick to the plan. So... because I uploaded this on a Tuesday, Tuesdays will be the new date for this story's updates! I hope you enjoyed the chapter and, as usual, if you have any questions/comments/concerns, just let me know!** ** _.7770:_** **I'm glad you are enjoying the story so far, and I'm sorry that you feel there's never enough, but I know that's just because I needed to update. I hope this chapter was to your liking! And thank you for the compliment.** ** _Momijifan Low-Ki:_** **I'm glad I could make you laugh. As for the shout out- your welcome! And your questions: Dagur is trying to make Merida do his dirty work... and if putting her in a cage does the trick, then that's what he's gonna do. But I do agree- Hiccup might have some choice words with him. Maybe. Maybe not. We'll see. I'm actually not sure yet. As for the stone... well that will be explained soon. Don't worry!** ** _The Silent Fury:_** **hee hee you always make me laugh. I hope you enjoyed the chapter hun!==**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

"Fishlegs?" Astrid squinted at the two crumpled bodies on the ground below her. "Tuffnut?"

Mumbled groans met her ears.

 _Oh thank the gods their okay._

"Boys what's going on?"

"Uh, Astrid? What are you doing hanging from the wall?" Tuffnut pulled himself up and stared at Astrid with blurry eyes. He had a giant gash down his left arm and his leg seemed to be twisted the wrong way- though Astrid couldn't tell if it was just shadows or if his leg was really broken.

Fishlegs wasn't moving, but Astrid could see his giant form moving with his breaths. She figured he was probably pretending to be asleep- taking the coward's way out as usual.

Astrid sighed.

"Dagur. He did this to me. He's got the princess somewhere too."

"Where's our dragons?" Fishlegs said quietly.

"I have no idea." Astrid whispered.

"Hey where's Ruff?" Tuffnut said looking around.

"Only you two were brought here."

There was a heavy silence as the weight of her words pressed into their minds. Fishlegs sat up and tugged at the chains binding his arms and legs together. Tuffnut did the same with his legs and winced in pain.

"OH I'm hurt! I am very much hurt!" He cried as he fell back onto his back, the chains clinking heavily as they hit the stone ground.

"Shhhhh!" Astrid shushed, her eyes narrowing as her ears strained to hear for footprints that may be approaching. It was silent and after a moment she let out a pensive breath. Dagur had drugged the water she had been given, and she knew he thought that she would drink it without suspicion. She had been pretending to be unconscious until the boys were thrown to the ground.

"Do you know his plan?" Fishlegs asked.

"No. But I do know it has to do with Merida."

"What would he want with a fiery princess?"

"Maybe he likes her hair." Tuffnut said as he stared into the dark oblivion that was the ceiling.

"Mmmm…. I don't think so." Fishlegs said with a slight sigh.

"I think it has something to do with Hiccup." Astrid whispered.

"You'd be right!" Dagur said as he shone a torch into the Viking's eyes. Astrid growled in frustration. She hadn't heard this maggot creep in.

"I'm going to take down your precious Viking Riders, and then use that little Scottish province as a stronghold. I know it's ambitious, but hey- I've got quite a bit of leverage. See, for Hiccup- I've got his best rider, his smartest rider, and… well half of his firepower. And I also have his lovely, and troublesome princess. For the queen and king- I've got the heir to their throne."

"Why are you doing this?" Fishlegs said narrowing his eyes at Dagur.

"Because Hiccup has ruined everything. He's made a fool of me. He took. My. Skrill. I'm going to make him pay by either destroying him, or everyone he loves." Dagur let out a manic laugh and walked over to Astrid's hanging body. "And I'm going to do it with the girl he treasures. Sorry Astrid. My original plan was to use you- but the princess seemed to have more persuasion over his heart."

"Hiccup will find a way to beat you. He always has. He always will. You won't be able to use Merida against him." Astrid growled, attempting to kick the boy in his face, but the chains on her legs prevented much movement.

"Oh…. I will win. I've got a special weapon that doesn't require human loyalties."

Dagur began to move back to the opening of the room.

"And no one- not even Hiccup, can stop me now."

And he left, plunging the room, and its inhabitants into total darkness.

 **== So I know this chapter is really short. But there is a slight reasoning for it, because the next chapter I plan to be much longer, and more detailed... also from a new character's point of view! Thank you all for your support, I appreciate it very much!** ** _Momijifan Low-Ki:_** **So far Dagur seems to be winning, one Viking at a time, huh?** ** _.7770:_** **Thanks for your support! I'm glad your enjoying it!** ** _TheSilentFury:_** **Well that certainly is a good guess. I suppose you will have to wait and see what happens, won't you?** ** _queenlmno:_** **Don't worry, your questions will be answered within the next few chapters.==**


	19. Chapter 19

**==Alright guys sorry for the late chapter. I had it up and ready on Tuesday, and then life happened. So without further ado... Happy Reading!==**

Chapter 19

Dagur paced his room, a frown on his face and a sneer on his lips. A red cut ran across his now bare chest, fresh and still bleeding. The princess was a lot harder to deal with than he expected.

She was doing as he said, but just that. And every chance she got, she was packing punches and slicing skin. She bit him. Cut him. She was like an irrational child. And he was losing patience.

But he needed her.

Princess Merida was luring the riders, one at a time, to their doom. He had captured almost every other rider, but the dragons… most of them had eluded capture. Dagur wasn't sure if this was by her design, or if the dragons were that good.

 _They aren't that good. They're just stupid dragons. Dumb animals._

"Hello? Hey… anyone? Hey-oh! Hey!" Merida began to shout, pulling at the bars of her cage. She began to whistle tauntingly, trying to get someone's-anyone's, attention. This was typical behavior every few hours. Dagur groaned and walked the short distance to where the princess was being held.

"What do you want?"

"Can I come out for a few smidgens?"

"What?"

"My legs are cramping up something fierce. I need to stretch."

"Why do I care?" Dagur grumbled, rubbing around his fresh wound. "Besides, you still have to pay for this."

"Pfft… that wee scratch? You could have done worse to yourself."

Dagur scoffed.

"You don't get to leave that space today."

"But I've done everything-"

Dagur slammed his fists down on the top of the cage. "No! I'm missing three dragons and two riders from Hiccup's little gang. You haven't earned your freedom yet."

"Och, come on!"

"No. Get used to it."

Dagur began to walk away, ignoring the princess' pleas and shouts. His head was starting to hurt. And then-

 _Crash._

Dagur's feet were pulled from beneath him. With a loud thud, the Viking fell to the ground, his head hitting the stone floor. Merida giggled.

"You… little-"

"Maybe you'll let me out for a bit now? I'm getting mighty bored."

Dagur sat up. He was now eye level with the princess, and her bright blue eyes were burning with untamed fury.

"Find some other way to entertain yourself. I'm not letting you out."

"Oh… no need anymore." Merida said in a sing-song voice. She opened her palm, revealing the key for her prison. "I'll let myself out."

Dagur shot up and pushed over the cage, earning him a large bruise and a loud shriek in his ear from the princess. He had misjudged his strength and ended up tumbling over the cage and flat onto his back. Merida's prison landed directly on top of him. With a grunt, all the air was knocked out of Dagur, and his eyes rolled into the back of his head.

"Well. Now you've done it." Merida gasped, blowing the hair from her eyes as best she could. She was now a tangled mass of limbs and cloth. Somehow in all the commotion she had managed to hold tightly to the key. She quickly slipped her hand through the bars and unlocked the door.

"No you don't!" Dagur gasped, his arms flailing to stop Merida from exiting her prison.

"I don't what?" Merida asked, sliding out of the cage and onto the floor. She stood up and stretched, her arms grasped tightly above her head.

"Oh… much better. Now… what to do with you, eh?"

Dagur pushed the cage off of himself and leapt toward the princess. There was no way he was going to give up so easily. He needed her to get revenge on Hiccup. He met her head on and they both landed in a pile on the ground. Dagur felt her nails dig into his chest once again, as she pushed her way apart from him.

"I want my freedom! You can't keep me prisoner forever you know."

"You can't pay what your freedom will cost!" Dagur reached out and grabbed a fistful of curly red hair, pulling Merida down to the ground once again. "You aren't going anywhere until Hiccup is taken care of."

"You can't make me hurt him." Merida growled, her hands reaching into her hair to free herself from Dagur's rough grasp.

"You don't need to. I'll do it myself. You just need to get him here, alone. Just like I told you. You'll see your family again, and no one else gets hurt."

Merida groaned and struggled, her legs kicking out behind her as she tried to land another punch. Her teeth gritted together and her nails dug deeper into Dagurs hands. The Viking male growled and yanked Merida down to her knees. He stood behind her, one hand in her hair, the other holding the hilt of Hiccup's dagger. His grin spread and he began to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Merida gasped through obvious pain.

"You think you can beat me. You think that you can somehow overpower me. You, a weak little _princess_." Dagur's eyes shimmered with uncontrolled bloodlust. He was going to make Hiccup pay, and now, now he was going to make this girl pay. She could pay for her own trespasses, as well as Hiccup's.

"I'm not weak. And you won't win. Hiccup's smarter than you."

"You just worry about your own skin here princess. Remember, your obedience is what is saving Astrid and the others. And don't forget about this." Dagur pulled out the small amber stone.

Merida's eyes widened as Dagur put the stone in front of her eyes. Her struggles began to wane and soon she was resting limply in Dagur's arms. Dagur smiled and laughed evilly. He kicked open the cage and laid Merida inside. He took extra care in ensuring that nothing was hidden on her person before he tied her arms to the bars. Then he closed the door and locked it tight, placing the key in a hole in the wall, beside a slightly larger amber stone.

Dagur chuckled. This substance was amazing. Only select people were immune to its power, as he had found out, and no dragon could withstand it. Dragons feared it. Which was all the better.

This single stone could repel an army of dragons- inhibiting their flight and senses, like a poison. It did similar things to humans: placing them in a semi-comatose state, or, depending on the size of the stone, simply putting them to sleep. Loss of muscle movement was common- which helped Dagur overpower his foes. Though, Dagur found the Vikings seemed to only have a minor tolerance for the rock, they were only incapacitated enough for capture.

Dagur started to laugh.

Hiccup could not win this time.

== _ **Momijifan Low-ki:**_ **Astrid knows Dagur's trying to get to her- besides, she is tougher than one would expect. She has other things to deal with, and Hiccup's love life isn't really an issue for her right now.** ** _KupcakeKrazed101:_** **You'll have to wait and find out! Thanks for reading though!** ** _.77770:_** **Here's some minor action for you bud, but sadly, mostly just info and backstory. I promise it will get better, and action will be coming back soon!==**


	20. Chapter 20

**==Alright guys... I'm SO SORRY I haven't been updating. I've gotten super busy with work and stuff. Please don't hate me! Here's the newest chapter... Happy Reading!==**

Chapter 20

Hiccup sat beside Ruffnut, his hands folded tightly together and dangling between his legs. It had been more than a few hours now, and the girl had not stirred. Barf and Belch were being cared for as best as possible, but the dragons seemed to all be uptight. It took a lot of work to keep Barf and Belch separated from Ruffnut, and the guards at DunBroch were beginning to tire of the struggle.

Just what had happened after he had left them?

Where was Tuffnut? And Fishlegs? Meatlug? Why did this vile feeling of doom start rising in Hiccup's stomach as he thought about the possibilities?

Hiccup sighed and stood up. He walked the short distance from the bedside to a small desk, where clean, cool water had been placed. He took one of the clean linens from beside the bowl of water and dipped it, watching the cloth soak up the clear liquid hungrily. Then he wrung it out and walked back to the Viking girl. He sat down and placed the cloth gently on Ruffnut's forehead.

"I'm sorry Ruff. I should have stayed with you guys in formation. None of this would have happened."

No movement.

Not even the sound of Ruffnut's breathing was heard.

Suddenly there was a quiet knock at the door.

Before Hiccup could respond, a small redheaded boy was sitting on the floor beside him.

"How is she?" Hamish asked quietly, his bright blue eyes wide and shiny.

"She hasn't even stirred. But I don't understand why."

Ruffnut had managed to return to DunBroch castle with minor burns, and a few minor cuts. She had a broken arm, and she had lost her helmet, but otherwise the medics said she was fine. But she hadn't moved. Hadn't woken up, hadn't talked in her sleep. It was almost as if she had been frozen- even her breathing was barely there.

"So what are you going to do?" Hamish whispered, looking to the floor.

"What do you mean?"

"About Merida." Hamish said, his voice trembling just the slightest bit. "If the enemy can do this-" he pointed to Ruffnut's still body, "then how will you fight them without getting her hurt?"

"I'm sure Merida is alright. She's strong. I have managed to get archers from you guys, so I need to start training them to shoot while riding a dragon. I've got two dragons to work with right now, but I'm sure we can manage."

"Can I learn too?"

"I'm not sure your mother will allow it. It's really dangerous stuff."

Hamish sniffed. He looked down to the stone floor and wiped his hand across his nose. "I just want to help save my sister."

"Let's go talk to your mother and see what she says. I know it wouldn't hurt to learn, but I don't think she will agree with you coming with to fight. What about your brothers?"

Hamish shook his head and stood up. He pointed to himself and smiled weakly and then left the room, closing the door behind him.

"Or… you can do that too I guess." Hiccup said as he stared at the closed door in confusion. Hiccup sighed once more and closed his eyes in exhaustion. There was still so much to do, and he was running out of time.

"Merida… what happened to you?" Hiccup whispered as he glanced out the window of the small room he sat in. Beside him, Ruffnut twitched.

"Ruff? Ruff are you okay?"

"Higgup… you're too loud. Shut up." Ruffnut groaned as she began to slowly sit up. Her face looked ashen and her eyes looked lifeless.

"I'm glad you are alright."

Ruffnut nodded and then her eyes widened.

"Hiccup we have a big, big problem! Dagur has managed to persuade Merida to do something, and there is this weird amber stuff she shot at us. It his Barf and Belch, and Tuffnut fell and right after that my dragon started acting strange. Kind of like when we had that outbreak of Dragon Flower."

"Wait wait, slow down. Merida's doing this?"

Ruffnut nodded. "I don't know why. Maybe it's how she's keeping alive. Or maybe she's trying to protect us all and we should just leave her. But What about Tuff?"

"Did Fishlegs go down too?"

"I'm not sure. It's possible."

Hiccup's head was swimming with all the information. What was Dagur trying to do? Why was Merida helping him? If she was shooting things at the Dragon Riders, it's possible that his original idea wouldn't work.

"We need to have a meeting. And you need to eat. I'll have Maudie bring something to you."

"Thanks."

Hiccup stood up and walked mechanically to the door. he reached out and grasped the door handle, but he couldn't find the will to open it.

 _I've botched this. I'm a horrible leader. And an aweful friend._

"Hey, Hiccup."

Hiccup turned his head slowly and looked at the blonde haired girl sitting on the bed.

"Thanks for waiting for me to wake up. I could hear you. The whole time. You are a good friend. Don't worry, we'll make this right."

Hiccup forced a tightlipped smile. He suddenly felt like crying.

"Thanks Ruff." He said as he pulled open the door and left, closing the door once more behind him as he headed for the main hall to alert the King and Queen.


	21. Chapter 21

**==I am so sorry everyone! I honestly was having a little trouble trying to figure out where to go for this chapter, and then I got distracted with life... so here it is. Finally. I thank you for your patience, and I hope you enjoy the chapter. Happy Reading!==**

Chapter 21

Merida sat in her cage, her arms folded around her knees. Her arms were full of cuts and bruises, both from escape attempts and Dagur's dirty work. She wanted to cry. All she could think of was Hiccup probably getting ready to come rescue her, and now the other riders, but he didn't know he was riding to his demise.

The small amber stone glinted in the candlelight, taunting Merida. It was just out of reach- not that she could touch it anyway. Whatever it was, it was too powerful for her.

He planned to use the rock to control the dragons. Not just to control them… but kill the Vikings of Berk and to take over the entire Northern lands- Dunbroch included. Dagur was bend on world domination.

And she was helping him do it.

Merida's heart squeezed tight. She wanted out of her cage. Off the island. She wanted to go home and check on her family- _be_ with her family. She didn't know why or how she was such a big part of Dagur's plan, but she knew that her family wasn't safe unless she followed his orders. But even so… she doubted he could be trusted with something so important.

"Mor'du was a much less frightening opponent." Merida muttered between shaky breaths. She was determined not to show weakness to her enemy.

"Who is Mor'du?"

Merida jumped slightly at the sound of Dagur's scratchy voice.

"You should really stop doing that." Merida said tightly. Her eyes hardened and anger swelled in her heart. She hated when he snuck up on her.

"I'll do what I want. And… I have a new task for you, princess."

"I want nothing more to do with you."

"Oh… so which on should I pick off first then?"

Merida glared at Dagur, panic rising in her stomach. She knew he was dangerous. She never knew what would push the wrong button.

"No preference? Maybe I'll go for the youngest brother… what was his name again? I'm so horrible with names…" Dagur let out a bumbling laugh that reverberated throughout the room and echoed down the hall.

"What do you want?" Merida whispered.

"You made a mistake my dear. A mistake that will cost you. Do you think you could hide what you did forever?"

Merida feigned innocence. "I have no idea what you're on about."

"You let the two headed dragon escape- with a rider! On purpose. I noticed a piece of paper was missing from my book- a book… if I recall correctly, you had some interest in when I let you out last."

"It just had empty pages though. It wasn't that interesting."

"You took a piece of that parchment and used it as an S.O.S. right? And you planted it on the loose rider to return to your _dear_ Hiccup."

Dagur was in hysterics. His voice was well beyond screaming now, and it took all Merida had to not cover her ears to block some of the hideous wailing coming from the man's mouth.

"You are trying to ruin my plan! My beautiful wonderful plan!"

Merida sighed. While it was true she had been caught, she could continue to feign innocence. There was no way he could prove any of it. Especially when she had taken more than one page.

"You want the page back?"

Dagur's eyes widened in confusion. "What did you say?"

"I took a page to mark time. I didn't think you would mind. I suppose I was wrong. You can have it back, but it's all marked up now."

Merida reached into the fold of her skirt and pulled out the folded piece of parchment. It did in fact have small smudges of dirt made to look like tally marks. Dagur's face fell.

"I was so sure…"

Merida could see his frustration. Her heart fluttered in satisfaction knowing she had at least managed to buy Hiccup some time.

"Not to worry. You still have to fix this."

"Fix what… now?"

"The problem still remains that you let some of the riders and dragons escape. Now whatever she saw can be told to Hiccup… who could potentially guess the plan. Which means I need to make an extra plan. Which causes more work more me."

Dagur pulled out a small book and wrote something in it before walking over to the amber stone in the wall. He pulled it out and reached into the hole it had left open. He pulled out a much smaller amber stone and replaced the large one.

"Please… no. I don't like what it does to me…" Merida instinctually pressed herself as far away from the small stone as possible.

Dagur placed the stone in a small metal container and opened Merida's cage. She let out a whimper as a chunk of her hair was pulled and she was dragged out of the small enclosure and pushed into the wall- her back completely exposed to Dagur.

He had his back pressed against her own with just enough force to pin her in place as he fashioned a sort of metal harness. "This should be just enough to make you uncomfortable, but still useful."

He was right. He fastened the metal container tightly to a series of metal straps; he turned around and ripped off the remaining top section of Merida's dress. He then forced her into the harness and clamped it tightly shut from behind. The only way out was to have it take off by someone else. There was a slight burning sensation where the box sat in the small of her back. She could reach it fine, but the box was closed and locked tight to the harness to ensure the stone not come loose.

Merida whimpered again in discomfort, her hands flying to the tattered bits of fabric that was left from her nightgown.

Dagur stepped away and pulled out a dark blue dress. "You can have it removed when the job is done. Put this on."

He threw the dress at Merida, who inspected it thoroughly. She realized it was one of her own dresses, stolen from the castle. "You still haven't told me what I'm supposed to be doing." She muttered as she dressed herself, the burning on her back spreading slowly through her body. Dagur let out a small laugh and fingered the stone in the wall admiringly.

"You are going to bring me that rider and that dragon."


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

"Hey Hiccup we have a big problem here."

Ruffnut burst through the doors to the throne room, where Hiccup, the boys and the king and queen were sitting. In her hands was a piece of parchment, torn and a bit frayed, but the writing was clear.

"This is from Merida!" Queen Elinor said with a gasp as she ripped the paper from Ruffnut's hand. "It's in her hand!"

"So, what does it say?" Hiccup asked as he tried to peer over the Queen's shoulder.

"'Hiccup, do not come to the island. Amber stones used to control dragons and humans. Dagur wants to destroy everything.'" The Queen said in a shaky voice. "What does that mean? Amber stones?"

Hiccup's heart sank. That was plenty of information. He was sure she had risked a lot to get the message written, even more so by letting Ruffnut escape to get the message here. Merida was playing with fire.

"The amber stones… when we rescued you… I noticed some amber stones at the ending of the cavern. I didn't think anything about it… but the dragons were going crazy. If the amber stones can control dragons and humans, it is possible that Dagur planted them there and used it to control you guys."

Fergus nodded, his eyes squinting as he tried to figure out what that all meant for his daughter. Hiccup continued.

"It could also mean that he's controlling Merida into attacking the Riders when they continued the search when I came back."

"Then wouldn't this note be a trap?" Ruffnut said.

"No… not if he was only controlling her when he needed her. Dagur isn't smart enough to keep a leash on his prisoners all the time. He probably has her tied up somewere until he needs her."

"But our dragons? And my brother? The other riders?" Ruffnut asked, her fists shaking slightly.

"They are probably tied up too. Or at least restrained in a dungeon, knowing Dagur. He's probably got the stones on our dragons."

"But why is this man doing this?" Fergus asked, his fists pounding on the table in anger.

"He's Dagur… he doesn't need a reason to be deranged and tyrannical." Hiccup said with a sigh.

"But…" Ruffnut said, her voice just over a whisper, "He might be doing this for revenge."

"Revenge?" Everyone said in unison. Everyone but Hiccup, who's heart was beating hard.

"Of course…" he whispered.

"What?" Fergus demanded, raising himself up and stalking over to Hiccup.

"He's not just wanting to destroy everything. That's just a big bonus for him. He's trying to get back at me… for making a fool of him on Berk. In front of his tribe. He wants me to lose everything because I made him lose… well I'm honestly not sure what he lost."

"And how does this have anything to do with our daughter?" Elinor asked, her voice harsh as she tried not to raise her voice.

Hiccup sighed. Hamish nodded his head in encouragement, hopping down from his cahir and moving to his side with a small cake.

"I don't think I've been completely honest about some things."

Fergus and Elinor glanced at each other.

"I have feelings for your daughter."

Hiccup pulled out the journal and opened it to the torn page.

"The day before Astrid attacked Merida, I had written my feelings for her here. I figured it was a safe place, since it is usually highly protected. But I had left it out that day."

"But-" Elinor started, her eyes wide with confusion.

"I didn't want anyone to know because I was having trouble justifying my reason for liking her."

Fergus nodded, but his jaw was locked tight and his face was turning red.

"I wasn't planning on doing anything!" hiccup said hurriedly, placing his hands out in front of him. "I didn't think it was such a big deal. But then Astrid attacked Merida and things went out of control. I'm trying to make this right. I think Dagur believes Merida is my weakness."

Hiccup sighed.

"And I guess in some cases… she is."

"Are you saying you want my daughter to run off to your land then?" Fergus said angrily.

"No! I just have feelings for her. I don't think it would work though. She's not a Viking."

"So then your saying she's not good enough for ya, is that it?" Fergus demanded.

"No! Her place is here… I think. She's next in line for the throne, right? So she has a duty here. I would like it very much if I could pursue her, but I don't think we are actually compatible. If anything, she doesn't deserve _me_."

Hiccup looked to the ground, tears burning his eyes.

It was an aweful truth. He liked Merida. He wanted to be by her side. But she deserved better than a Viking failure. Someone who could protect her when she needed it. He couldn't even protect his friends.

Hamish placed a hand on Hiccup's shoulder.

"Dad, I think the lad's a good one."

"But it's Merida's choice!" Cried the other two.

"Merida has to-" Hubert said, running up to Fergus.

"Like him back," Harris muttered, going up to Hiccup and pushing another cake into his hands.

"Right?" All three boys said in unison, their voices echoing off the stone walls.

Elinor nodded. "I did give her the right to choose her fate."

Ruffnut smiled. "I knew there was something going on with you two. You were more concerned with the princess than with Astrid."

Hiccup nodded. "Astrid knows how to handle Dagur, for the most part. And if he didn't see her as my weakness, she is safer than Merida."

"Well then what are we waiting for? Let's go bring back my daughter and we shall see how she feels about you." Fergus roared, brandishing his sword as he stormed from the hall.

Moments later he came running back in, his face pale.

"We have company."

And in through the double doors marched Stoick the Vast and Snotlout.


	23. Chapter 23

**==Okay guys this chapter is pretty short in comparison to most chapters... I apologize slightly. I'm sorry for the wait. But here is a new chapter! Happy Reading!==**

Chapter 23

"Och, this thing burns…" Merida mumbled as she tread through various brush and foliage, a scowl permanently fixed on her face. "Stupid Viking heidbanger… what I would do to shove his face in the mud."

"You know… I can hear you princess. I know you're insulting me- so you better knock it off before you make me mad."

Merida growled quietly under her breath and continued to trudge through the forest toward DunBroch castle. She hoped that Hiccup had managed to get her message. All she could do was hope.

The amber stone was burning her back. She was sure that once it was removed, there would be a permanent scar from it.

"Stop."

Dagur pulled a chunk of Merida's hair, causing her to yelp a little in surprise and pain. She froze and then took the few steps backward needed to free her head from the pressure of Dagur's grip.

"I see a lot more dragons…"

"Good. Maybe then you'll stop this idiocy and let me go."

Dagur chuckled darkly.

"Nice try… it looks like almost all of Berk is here now. Interesting…"

Dagur turned to some of the men following behind them and gestured for one to step forward. A small pudgy Viking stepped up.

"Lead a direct assault on Berk while their numbers are down. I want it crumbling to the ground when I get there."

"Got it!"

The pudgy Viking and half of the men turned back and headed for the cave to get supplies and leave for Berk.

Merida sighed impatiently.

"Can we get on with it? I want this thing off me."

Dagur smiled evilly. "Of course princess… just after I do this."

And he yanked Merida's head back with such force that she felt a wave if dizziness come over her as she was pulled to the ground. Her ankle twisted sharply and she let out a pained shriek.

"Now you won't be able to run. So you can't get away from me. Who knows, maybe I'll make you my wife after everything is all done. So behave."

Merida grunted with effort as she tried to stand, Dagur's hands still entwined deeply in her hair. He twisted his hand and she was dragged to the ground again, twisting her other ankle. Merida gasped in pain, trying her hardest not to cry out.

"That's for your comment earlier."

She was forced to her feet and prodded forward just the slightest bit. Merida limped forward, trying to be free from Dagur's grip. It was going to make her "job" that much harder now that she had to put extra effort into walking. But… it also made escape a little easier. Maybe.

If she could manage to get hidden, she had a chance of being free. It was a long shot, but she could do it if she tried hard enough. Hiccup could get the giant metal brace off of her body afterwards. All she had to do was tolerate it, and use this to her advantage…

"Now what am I supposed to do again?"

"Get me that dragon. Although defeating Stoick and the rest of the Vikings might be a better tactic now. Hmmm…" Dagur put his hand to his chin, deep I thought.

"And erm, how am I supposed to do that? I can barely walk now thanks to you, and I've got no weapons. Am I supposed to go at 'em barehanded?"

Dagur chuckled again and handed her a small knife. Dizziness engulfed her as she held the blade.

"Just a slice to the dragon's skin is all you have to do. The blade is coated with that amber stone."

"How am I supposed to wield this if I can barely stand while holding it?"

This was an actual question. She had hoped for an actual answer, but Dagur laughed and pushed her forward, away from the safety of the forest cover. She was now in the open.

"Come back here when your job is done. You have until sundown to do it, or I'll make you watch everyone you love die."

Merida sighed. Sundown was roughly six hours away. She had a great distance to walk on an injured foot, under constant sick spells from the weapon she had to carry. She had to somehow warn everyone while pretending to do the task set for her, without being noticed by anyone, as well as get to a hiding place so she could rest up and heal.

This escape plan got a whole lot harder.


End file.
